The Heavenly Wolf
by hchoi101
Summary: A infamous exorcist named Ogami Yujiro dies while working on a case he's been investigating. However he find himself alive and only to find out that he's in part of a certain strict peerage along with a certain girl. What was he try to investigate and how is going change him. As he makes his way, he smiles and said "Now then, I wonder how will this new path will turns out? "
1. Who Let the Wolf Out? (Fixed)

**Disclamer:** I don't anything on Highschool DxD and Blazblue except my OC's.

**The Heavenly Wolf**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Who Let the Wolf Out?

"_Everyone! Nooooooooooo!"_

I couldn't protect my families at that time…

"_Oh no, Kaa-san!"_

"_Kaa-san! Don't dieeeee!"_

I couldn't protect her at that time…

"_Why did you kill her!? Why did you kill our families!?"_

The sight of the man who killed my mother and my families burn deeply into my memories.

"_I merely eliminated those who are opposite to the ideal I held…. And you are in no position to defile me boy."_

"_Kuhh…!"_

"_Do you hate me…?"_

I hate you so much…!

"_Do you resent me…?"_

I'll curse you until the day you die…!

"_Then live in an unsightly ways… Become stronger as you fight, and some day, when you have the same strength as I do, come before me and claim my life with your sword…"_

You bastard! I'll kill you here right noooooow!

"Hm!" *Looking around* Damn… that dreams again…" It was the same dream all over again. Every time when I go to sleep, I see past memories of my childhood. Some were happy, some were… sad as I remember it. Especially… that man…!

As I woke up from the dreams, all I see was the cold, freezing hell that is holding down to my beings with chains tied on my arms and legs.

Sometimes, I simply wished to bury my past memories deep within my heart, but I couldn't. Instead, the memories have haunted me for the past years and it has driven me towards the path of bloodshed and slaughter as I walked.

As I leaned back on the cold wall, I sighed while looking up, "Hah~ *Sighs* how long it has been since I was stuck in this freezing hellhole of mine?"

As I look around, everything was frozen solid, everywhere I see with my eyes were pure, white, crystal ices encased everything that within this room, except me who was just relaxing my body off until my imprisonment had been finished. The reason I was able to survive in this freezing hell is because… well, I'm not your normal human being. You see, I'm a being known as demigod; a being who was born from the human mother and a father god. Because of the god's trait I inherit from… him, I was able to possess an immense strengths and powers that no normal human could have. Well that's part of my story anyway…

And all of a sudden, I hear the cell door opening and revealing three figures before my eyes. I know one of the figures, it was a sister who took me into the church and helps me to become stronger… but ultimately, it also changed me to become obsessed about strengths, and fighting to the death.

"Hello there Yujiro, it's been awhile hasn't it?" The sister said to me with a graceful voice I liked. I saw the sister who was smiling at me like a real angel while the guards remained still. Damn… They still have grudge against me huh?

"Yeah, it has been awhile since the last time I saw your angelic face, Griselda-san." I said to the sister while commenting her looks. The escorts were disgusted at me, but I simply ignored it because there's no way in hell those pussies can defeat the awesome me.

"Ara~ thanks for your compliments. I see you haven't changed over the years." The sister offered a giggle and a blissful smile that offers warm for me in this hellhole, which I was felt relieved that she's been well since my… time out.

"Years you say sister?" I was shocked to hear the words from the sister's mouth.

"Yes. It's been nearly 2 years since you been in imprisonment by the church's order. And I have to say… even if it's a punishment you don't have to deserve to be in this cold isolation." She said with sincerity in her heart, which it made me felt…safer.

You see, I was imprisoned in this hellhole due to some… unfortunate incidents that I caused to the church from time to time until one day I caused some real major shits and they were pissed like hell; and I was in a real deep troublesome shits at that time. And now here I am, the special cell known as the "Doghouse" where the temperature is so damn low that even an atom can be freeze.

"2 years huh? I thought it has been about 5 years or something, but I guess I was wrong." I said with casual attitude.

"Please don't speak like that… I know in my heart that you are pure, honest boy." The sister said with a gentle smile on her face. Honestly, I believed that the sister is overprotective from time to time, but I didn't mind about it.

"Thank you for your concerns Sister… So tell me, what brings you here to this Christmas town?" I said with jokingly tone since I wanted to lighten up the mood. It has been awhile since I met her, so might as well make it worth it right?

She chuckled at my joke and respond, "Fufu, Jokester as I see. I came here on a errand for you."

Errand? That is an interesting… I wonder what it is.

"An errand huh? Why did they send you to me? I'm pretty sure that the last time I saw you, those old fucks back at the church was happy to send me off to imprisonment for what I did."

What I said was true. Ever since I joined the church, the old fucks that run this order were not happy with my…method of doing my jobs. But I just shrugged it off like a dust until it bites me in the ass.

But Griselda-san's expression turned serious as she speaks, "Yes, I know. However, we don't have much choices in our opinions as of now."

I was surprised from what I hear, they here to see me because they didn't have any much choices in their situations? I wonder what the hell happen during this past 2 years.

I asked her while scratching my head, "What about the other exorcists? I'm pretty sure that someone could fill in the spot for me."

"We would have done it if the mission was within our acceptable level, but…" she paused for a second and had a concerned face.

She paused? I wonder if this is a level that required someone like the awesome me.

"But what?" I ask the sister while arching my brow.

"This mission required for top exorcists like you Yujiro." She responded.

"What about the other top members? I'm sure that they could fill it in for me." It was strange as I hear from the sister and thought; usually a level of my power would be given to the other top exorcists. But why me I wonder.

Then she replied while still having the same concerned face. "The other top exorcists are on a different missions to accomplish for the church, and the only ones we have is our trainees and other low expert exorcists as of now."

I arched my brow and ask her about…him. "What about… that guy? The one that who catch me in the first place."

As I ask her, she sighed and put her hand at the cheek and spoke, "As for him… He disappears from the church to search for his… hobbies again."

I fall back from the response she had and stand up to reply, "Again!? Wow… I can't believe that he's still into that shit. Man! I can't believe that guy is the one who caught me in the first place." I was face palmed and embarrassed to think that guy is the one caught me in the first place.

"But you still gave quite a fight with him 2 years ago." The sister added on the day of… the incident.

I shrugged it off and replied, "Yeah well… that was that time sister. And I don't want to remember it too much." It's true that I didn't want to remember it since I still felt angry about that time. During my rampages, there was one man who stopped me from going overboard with the destructions I caused. The way I fought against him, he was the strongest opponent I ever faced.

"Of course. Now, as for the mission…" As she was about to explain, I politely cut her off and raised my hand and said. "Sorry for telling you this sister, but I politely declined this mission."

She was shocked at my declined and tries to convinced me. "You shouldn't, lives are counted on this mission as for we are the servants of God himself."

I smirked at her about God and said, "Sorry never was a religious type to begin with. And besides, there is no way in hell I'm going to work for the church again since they hated my guts ever since I joined this order. So if you excuse me, I'll be sleeping a bit more for 3 years or more until the next time we meet again." I said as I was trying to go back to sleep.

"Wait! There is more you should know..." But Griselda-san stopped me again and telling more on the mission.

I arched my brow, "More about what?"

"Sister Griselda, that part of the information is classified from others except you and the primary members of the church. And besides… you don't need to tell to this… thing over here." I was getting curious about additional information she wanted to give me. But the damn jackass guards come into the conversation. And did he just call me a… thing? Don't treat me like some sort of a monster will you bastard!?

She looked at the guard and replied with serious expression, "What choice do we have? We need his power more than ever now since our situation is dire."

OK, now I was interested now. "Whoa~ Sounds like something is big going on sister, Is there something that I should know?" I said it jokingly while Griselda-san gives me a glare. Ah~ how I missed that sensuous glare of hers.

"Yes, this is a personal for you Yujiro. From the time you were sleeping… we have found a clue of whereabouts of the man you seek." The sister replied with serious tone.

"Hm!? You can't mean…" I couldn't believe the words that came out of the sister's mouth right now. The man I've been seeking all these years… and she said she has a clue for it? This is getting better and better I thought.

"Yes… it is the very same man you been chasing since you been into the order."

"Are you sure about the information?" I ask her for confirmation.

"Yes. Before other 4 top exorcists began their next missions, they and I personally sought out the information to track down that man you seek."

"Where is his whereabouts?" I ask her while gritting my teeth out.

"We assume that he is residing in somewhere in the Japan right now, but we don't have anything else that." As she replied, I started to laugh softly excitedly. "*Smirks* huhuhuhu…"

"Yujiro?"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed joyfully and felt so thrilled to hear such news! The man I have been searching for all these years have come back to the place where he left all those years ago. Talk about a twist of fate!

"Yujiro, is there something wrong?" the sister asked me with concerned face. I should better reassure her that I'm okay; otherwise she'll go soggy on me.

I shook my head and look at her with a smirk. "No, instead I truly thank you Griselda-san. You have lit up the blazing flames and blood in my heart that have freeze up over these years. That's more than enough for me."

"So does it mean that!?" she puts her face brightly as she realizes at my intention.

I nodded and replied with a lighted smirk. "Yes. I'll accept this mission as a Exorcist of the church."

She was happy to hear the news that I'll be doing as a Exorcist once more. "Thank the god almighty, this is certainly good news for us to hear." As she turns her back and said to me, "Wait here just a moment, we'll get the key to your…"

"No, that won't be necessary sister."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I started to raise my hands up, lifting the chains while smirking widely, "Well then… time to kiss this hellhole goodbye! Oryaahh!" I then started to pull the chains out from the wall.

_**Rumbling grounds!**_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

As I screamed, I pull out the damned chains that hold me in this freezing hell for 2 years. And all of the negative feelings that I had in my hear for so long have come out, like a water clogged up to a pipe for period of time and unleash it all.

"Oryaaaaaah!"

_**Boom! Building parts falling down!**_

As I finally pulled out the damned chains that hold me for felting like an eternity, I cracked my necks from the long slumbers while smirking at the group was coughing from the dust it created.

"Damnnn! *Cracking his necks* man that feels a hell of lot better now! *Smirks*"

"You could break from the chains all this time?" the sister was surprised by my feats. It couldn't help, I was that awesome.

I shook my head and smirked at her. "No, at first time I couldn't move a damn finger at that time. But As I spend in this shithole for 2 years, my body got adjusted to the temperature now." I said it casually as Griselda-san and the guards were looking at me dumbfounded as I free from the prison that was said impossible.

"Well then, I should get prepared to head out." Before I head out, I remember something from my head and turn to Griselda-san. "Oh! Before that, I wished to get my sword back and remove the seal on my Sacred Gears if you don't mind Griselda-san."

"Well of course, Yujiro. You'll get your sword and your sacred gear back once we're done with the… preparations for your journeys." Griselda-san said with a smile, but honestly told I felt a little malice coming from her angelic smile.

"Ok then… I guess I couldn't deny a fair maiden such as you." I said jokingly while scratching my head.

"Ara~, just how many girls fell before your charm I wonder?" She said as she giggles at my charm she proclaims.

"Oh no~ it's not a charm Griselda-san. I'm simply telling the truth to the girls you know? Why is that bad? *Smirks*" I said it casually with jokingly tone while the sister replied with a giggle with a blissful smile. It was true you know. I'm simply telling the truth about whatever I said, but the girls think that this is charm they believed but I didn't see nor cared about it because that's how I live.

Now then, I wonder how my new path will take me as I venture out again into the world? "*Smirks* you better clean your neck and wait for me, because I'm going to claim your life that I promised all those years ago!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yo everyone, you all must be wondering why I'm posting a second highschool dxd fanfiction right?

Well here's the story, apparently I been have this inspirations, ideas, and thoughts that went through my head from time to time. And I couldn't contain within my head. With overflowing ambition and desires going through my head, I decided to post another story.

So I wrote at least 3-4 character profiles that have the premises and abilities to the stories I'll be writing in the future. But don't worry, I'll be focusing on the Highschool DxD: Crossover and this new series mainly and finish it before I move on to the other series I planned. For the meantime, I'll be switching off from chapters to chapters as I go. So I hope that you understand it.

As for the OC's, I was thinking about replacing Saji for Sona's peerage in the place. It is my first time replacing someone in the story and I was kind of felt guilty about replacing the poor guy. But I still decided to do it and to see where this path will take me on. Ōgami Yujiro will mostly be the regular OC in the series, other non-canon characters will appear on depending on the ideas and what fanfiction material I'm comfortable using it.

One last thing before I continue my story, you can take a guess of my inspirational materials I got from my "OC".

Thank you for reading it the story "The Heavenly Wolf"

Relax, comment/review my stories, but mostly enjoy!


	2. The Wolf Bites Back (Fixed)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing on Highschool DxD and Blazblue series except my OC's.

I fixed up the battle just a little bit to get the transition smoother. Hope you like it!

And hope you enjoy the chapter 1 of the story, and review/comments!

* * *

**The Heavenly Wolf**

Chapter 2:

The Wolf Bites Back

Damn… so sleepy… Why Griselda-san send me so early in the morning…

I stood outside of the airport with my bags, and my nodachi that I wrapped around with a dark-blue clothe. I started to see the morning sunrise coming up. It was beautiful as I remember, where it was the signal of starting a new day for everyone who would see it and I was no different from anyone else. I started to walk to the nearest sits where I waited for the taxi to come, but damn… I was sleepy as hell…time to get some nicotine…

While I was in the church, I started to smoke around 15-16 before my imprisonment. Because first, I bleed so easily during the battle so it helps me to clog up my arteries easily. Second, it also give me as a stress reliever when I had a pissed-off mood. But every time I tried to smoke, Griselda-san always scorned and lecture me on how the smoking is bad for you body and all that bullshits, but it didn't bother me or deteriorate my health so I was doing fine but I was still scorned about it.

As I was done smoking to help me to wake up, I inhaled deeply with my eye closed and taste and smell the fresh air of Japan as I remembered. The cool breezes of the morning wind brushed through my dark navy-blue spikey hair _**(Younger Kurogane Jinsuke's hairstyle from Gamaran) **_with ponytail on my back of the hair while the red feathers that I adorned at the nape of my neck, coming over my left shoulder and rest in my front as the wind dies out. I stand up to fix and puff out my white long coat jacket with fur linings along multitudes of belts around my back and arms, a black undershirt with cool-design with black pants. And I used my handkerchief to clean off my shoes with silver metal plating.

As I was done fixing myself, I look closely at the half navy-blue magatama that hangs around my neck. As I look closely, it brought me nostalgic memories of the time I had when I was a child… especially the girl I met that time.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"__Are you going away now, Yu-kun?"_

_"__Yeah… I have to go home now. Sorry Tsu-chan."_

_"__Noooooo! I don't want my friend to go away don't go Ueeeeen~!"_

_"__Ahhhh! Don't cry please, if your parents see you cry, then I'm dead!"_

_"Waaaaaah~! I don't want you to go away Yu-kun!"_

_"Ahhhh man what should I do!? *Looking around* Hmm…! Oh wait I got it!"_

_"__Huh?"_

_"Here Tsu-chan! *Giving out half of the magatama*"_

_"What's this Yu-kun?"_

_"This is a protective charm that my kaa-san gave it to me. I'll give you the half of this charm so that I could remember you when I come back to visit again."_

_"Ummm… if I had this, will I meet you again?"_

_"Of course! When I'm comeback to see you again, I'll know immediately that it's you when I see you with this magatama *Smile widely*"_

_"Hm! Promise me that you'll be back soon Yu-kun. *Smile* "_

_"__Yeah I Promise Tsu-chan!"_

_**~Flashback ends~**_

I wonder if that girl is still around at the town we grew up after all these years… and that was before the… incident. As I thought about the girl… it also brought back some… suppressed memories that I buried long time ago…

"Ah it's about time the taxi got here. *Whistles while waving his hand*" As the taxi comes, I put my magatama necklace inside my black shirt and take my bags to put into the trunk. I carried my nodachi with me because there's no way I could fit something that was long as my height, which it was 5'11.

As I taken the taxi and head to the direction while looking through the windows, I notice that the town has changed while I was gone overseas at the church. All of the buildings got either tear it down or renovated to a newer one. And there were some new ones that I didn't recognized but it was cool for me since I'm good with directions.

As the taxi drives through the road, I had a thought about someone else… someone I last saw since Griselda-san take me into the church and never seen or heard from him. But I believed that he is doing fine out there and I can imagine that he is eating Japanese sweets and snacks while sipping his tea somewhere.

"Hmmm…"

"Ummm… Excuse me. Dude?"

As the driver called me, I snap out of my thoughts and I realized that I arrived at the destination.

"Oh sorry, I was in a deep thought for a second."

"Nah~ it's okay, the total is going to be 3040-yen (Around 30 USD)" The Taxi driver said as he tells the price for the travel.

"Huh, the price has gone up a bit since I was gone." I said it while taking out the money from my wallet.

As I given the money to the driver, he gets my change while answering my curiosity. "Yeah, The town has changed quite a lot over the past years. Some were good and bad, but we're adjusted to it as we live.

I see… so a lot has changed since I was gone huh? That's… a little disappointing.

As he gives me the change, he asks. "Tell me something, are you from this town by any chance?"

I nodded to him. "Yeah I am. It was my hometown before I moved out to overseas."

"Ohhh~ overseas eh? You must have quite a fun time to be in the overseas didn't you? The driver said to me while having a perverted looks on his face. Honestly, I don't appreciated people's perverted thoughts, but it didn't matter to me because I'm all about fighting strong opponents and… being gentleman to the girls…

"Yeah… I had a lot of fun while I was over there…" I said with light smirk because I know that the time I had in the overseas were not a pleasant ones to remember too.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" The driver asked me.

"Nah, it's nothing. Thanks for the ride and here. *Giving out tips* Go buy yourself a drink after your job is over dude." I said to the driver with smirks.

"Wow! Thanks man! I hope that you have fun and let me the first to say "welcome back!" the driver said to me while offering his hand.

"Thanks dude I appreciated it. *Shake his hand*" I thank him and shake his hand. I had to be honest; he was a cool bro who knew how to communicate.

As the driver shakes his hand at me while driving away, I take a good look at the house I'm staying currently for the duration of the mission. It was a moderate-sized house with windows on the top and bottom and there was a laundry hanger outside.

As I went inside, the living room was quite cool. There was a 3-meter sofa, a 21-flat screen TV at the wall, and a wood table, a kitchen room, and a full size bathroom with showers, and bathtub. As I check up on the upper level, there are two rooms that I could use for sleeping, but I would rather sleep downstairs in the living room because it was too empty for me to sleep on.

As I come down the stairs, I notice a blue-folder on the table. Inside, it has the information for the investigation/mission and a black envelope that has the magic seals sealed into it… Figures. Along side the papers were a single letter addressed to me with a G as the seal. I knew that it came from Griselda-san as I saw the seal. Man… She is an overprotective person after all…

I first open the letter to see what was inside and it reads:

_Dear Yujiro,_

_By the time you read this letter, I assume that you arrived safely back at the town you originally grew up in. As you know, many things have changed since you been with us at the church for years. But please don't worry; even though it may change its outer appearance, its inner side hasn't changed one bit I assure you._

"Well, and you're right about that… let's seeing what else she said." I continue to read the contents.

_Along with this letter and the materials, there should be a black envelope that will tell you the details on the mission you'll be investigating. Also… I also put secretly in the classified information about the whereabouts of the man you seek inside the envelope. So please, after you read the information, you must erase the evidence so that no one would know._

"Well, I guess this envelope is the classified info she talked about before I left. I wonder what's the clue inside… *Looking at the black envelope* Hm? There's more to this?" I notice there was more on the contents and it reads…

_But still, you are still 18 years old boy, so you should definitely act around your age young man. So don't be flirty towards the girls, don't you go all out on your physical abilities, Please don't smoke because they'll think that you're some of a delinquent, and don't be..._

"My god Griselda-san, I can't believe it that she's lecturing me in a letter too for God's sake. Guh…" I face palmed and grunted myself on the long lists of lectures that Griselda-san told me not to do, For God's sake I'm already 18 years old give me a damn break will you? Hm? There's more to this, let's see…

_Well then, that's for my lectures for now. Yujiro… As you may continue this mission, I fear that this path will take you more to the bloodshed and vengeance that you seek out, which it saddens me to see you like this… But know this Yujiro, no matter what you do; you will always have a home to return to once you're done because there are no parents in the world would not wished for their children's happiness since I raised you like a son since you joined the order. I hope that you'll find not only the answer you seek, but also I pray to god that you'll find the happiness and the blessings you deserve. Until we meet again…_

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Quarta._

"Griselda-san…"

I closed the letter carefully and set it on to the table. As I closed the letter, I lean back on the sofa and closed my eyes and thought about her words. The words that she spoken to me has the meaning of stop my revenge against that man… and to start out a new life in this town… Honestly, Griselda-san is overprotective… but I appreciated the feelings that she gave it to me since she did raise me like her real son. But… It was too late for me to turn back on my revenge and all of the bloodshed I walk to get here.

I reach my hand to the ceiling and say my thoughts. "Sorry Griselda-san… It's too late for me to turn back now… my hand is already stained with so much blood and mud that I couldn't clean off of it. But at least… No matter what happens, I'll keep on living. I'll keep on fighting until this life of mine has fulfilled its purpose."

Man, I always make a damn good statement when it comes to this moment. I guess that's one of my best one yet. But still…

As I reach my hand, I had to think about what she said about. For almost of all of my life… I have been fighting for no one but myself because I was so fixated on revenging my clan from…that man…! But I have to think about what Griselda-san said…finding happiness for myself. I thought it was impossible because there's no way in hell I'm going to live a good life…not with all of these bloods, muds, and the life that I took so many times. But… I still had a promise to keep. So, I'll find that girl and I'm going to ask her if she likes me even though I'm like…this.

"Now then, *lie down on the Sofa* I should get some z's before my mission…" I said as I check out the time to see it was almost 9AM. And so, I put away the infos and settled my nodachi on the side. As I slowly close my eyes, I fade into the dream once more.

* * *

Hmmmm…

"_Why did you kill her!? Why did you kill our families!?"_

Kuh...!

"_I merely eliminated those who are opposite to the ideal I held…. And you are in no position to defile me boy."_

"_Kuuuhh…!"_

"_Do you hate me…?"_

I despise you…!

"_Do you resent me…?"_

I'll curse you until the day you die…!

"_Then live in an unsightly ways… Become stronger as you fight, and some day, when you have the same strength as I do, come before me and claim my life with your sword…"_

You bastard! I'll kill you here right noooooow! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

"Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Haa… Haa… *Looking around*"

Damn it was a dream again…! How many times do I have to see this memory of mine before it goes away…

As I rubbed my face to get my sleepy face off, I look at the clock and it was already 8PM. So, I started to wash myself to get cleaned by shower to get ready. As I got of the shower with a towel around my shoulder, I decided to grab some grubs like the sandwich from a convenient store I picked up at the airport before I left and a good ol' soda to enjoy. After I chowed down my food, I went and sit on the sofa to relax my mind before my investigation begins.

As I was relaxing, a voice called out my name.

**[My friend…]**

"Umm? Who's there…?" I said it while mumbling to myself while chewing my food.

**[My friend, it is I… the one who resides inside of you.]**

That voice… I recognize it anywhere!

"Wait! *Gulps down my food* Is this…Vritra?" I said while drinking my soda to clear my throat.

**[Yes. It's been awhile since we last spoke.]**

I put my soda on the table. "My god! It has been long time since we spoke. So tell me, how do you feel after being unsealed for a long time?" I ask the spirit of Vritra, the prison dragon and one of the 5 great dragon kings and both my great friend and mentor.

I first discover him when I was training back at the church. As I was battling group of devils at one time, I was managing to awaken one of the Sacred Gears of Vritra, _Blaze Black Flare_, which it has the ability to produce a black flames that burn and incinerate my enemies until there is nothing left. As I trained, I was a natural-born wielder as I was able to control it easily. During the trainings, Griselda-san told me that this was only part of the Sacred Gears; I started to seek out the rest of them while on the mission that involves retrieving sacred gears. It took me a year to find and collect the sacred gears, but I manage to collect them all, and was able to awaken the very consciousness of Vritra. Ever since that day, we became a great partner who understood each other, well mostly Vritra understood me because he knew what was deep inside of my heart…honestly, I wouldn't have become stronger thanks to this partner of mine.

**[Hmmm…. I had to admit. It is very nice to come out of the seals they placed on me…]**

"I'm sorry to suffer you along with me, partner. I really should have listen to you that time…" I said it while forming a sheepish smirk.

**[No... There's no need to apologizes, for we are partner and brothers.]**

As always, he knows what to say during our conversation. "Thank you…brother." I was truly thankful from the bottom of my heart to have him as…brother.

**[Don't get sentimental…it doesn't suit you.]**

"Yeah…sorry about that." I said to him with an apologetic smile.

**[So… what's the mission we're given with?]**

So he already knows huh? He must have listen while I was talking with Griselda-san after I retrieve my sword and unsealing the Sacred Gears.

"The mission huh? Well we're about to find out. *Reaching the folder*" I said to him while I went for the folder and started to pull the materials for the investigation and the black envelope that came with it. I should able to get the info I need on that man…

But first, I went over the materials, which it turns to be a personal file of the Fallen Angels. It turns out that they're conspiring with Kokabiel, a higher-ranking Cadre Fallen Angel who were fixating on triggering the 2nd Great War, since he wasn't satisfied with the result. I understood his complain a little, I know I wouldn't be satisfied if I didn't finish any fight that I started. But this was on different scale, Damn Kokabiel I wonder what is he up to?

As I look over the files of the fallen angels who are conspiring with Kokabiel, I was surprised by their powers, abilities, and other achievements they had. And I saw the list of the names, rankings divisions they belong in and numbers of the subordinates they had. The content reads:

**Abaddon – 10 wings, former vanguard general of the 1st platoon. Number of subordinates – 60 (30 – Fallen Angels, 6 wings. 30 – Rogue veteran Exorcists)**

**Amnixiel – 8 wings, former researcher of Anti-Magic. Numbers of subordinates 50 (25 – Fallen Angels, 4 wings. – 25 Rogue elite Exorcists)**

**Lahabiel – 8 wings, former researcher of Advanced Technology. Numbers of subordinates 30 (15 – Fallen Angels, 2 wings. – 15 Rogue Exorcists)**

**Zaciel – 6 wings, former researcher of Moon. Number of subordinates – Numbers 30 (15 – Fallen Angels, 2 wings. – 15 Rogue Exorcists)**

**Sartael – 6 wings, former researcher of Moon. Subordinate – Raynare, 2 wings, Kalawarner, 2 wings, Dohnaseek, 2 wings, Mittelt, 2 wings.**

Well Well… this is quite a interesting numbers to show. No wonder they send me to this investigation to figure it out…

**[Hmmm… the chances of succeeding this mission is…]**

"Were you going to say zero?" I said to him casually.

**[Yes… the numbers against us are quite…]**

I smirked at the documents and said to Vritra. "It looks like they're prepare for a declaration of war if you ask me." I replied with carefree tone.

**[Are you going?]**

"Do you need to ask? I can't allow these bastards to roam around my hometown and let it be destroyed. And this world too…" I said to him while looking at the window. There's no way in hell I can't let these bastards to destroy my hometown.

**[You'll die you know…]**

"There is no way in hell I'm going to die. Not until I meet that man…!" I said to Vritra while clenching my fist.

**[Very well then… we should prepare for the battle.]**

"I'm sorry to you that you end up attached to a battle and insane maniac like me." I said to him casually while scratching my head.

**[It doesn't matter… you have the same spirit that we dragons possess.]**

I arched my brow at his statement. "Oh. And what is it exactly?"

**[The spirit of enjoying a good fight… my friend.]**

I smirked and started to laugh his statement. "Hahahahaha. You got that damn right! Now then, let's see what does the black envelope shows." I reach out for the black envelope and unseal the seals on it. I started to open it to see what can it reveal to me, I was shocked by it.

"Hm!? This is…!"

**[What is it? did you found something?]**

Of course I found something…! But this is…!

"hehehe…."

**[Partner?]**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Talk about a twist of fate!" I shouted with joyful tone for the clue that Griselda-san provided me in the black envelope. Thank you, I truly thank you Griselda-san for bring me this opportunity…

**[You look so amused… is there something that caught you…]**

I widely grinned at the materials. "Yes Vritra! After all these long years, I finally manage to caught to that man…!"

Inside the envelope shown a series of pictures with a Fallen Angel who appears to be the leader of the conspiracy, Kokabiel. But, my focus was the man next to the Fallen Angel who was shaking his hand with him. On the picture, he had long jet-black colored hair that extends past his shoulders. He wears a white overshirt, over a black undershirt, white pants, white socks, shoes, and carries two swords on his waist. He also wears a black high collar jacket that he wears on his shoulders.

I finally manage to catch up to you…old man!

I stand up from the sofa, cracking my necks. "Vritra, Let's get ready for the battle we'll never forgot!"

**[Yes… my soul is trembling from your excitement of fighting against impossible numbers…huhuhuhu, your insanity might have rubbed on me over the years.]**

Let it be Vritra. Because, you're going to need it tonight as we're about to raise some hell!

As I finished got changing into my outfits, which it was the same. I then grabbed my clothe-covered nodachi at the side, started to take off the cloth to see the sword before head to the battle. And there it was, The Great Sword, Ōkami. It was our sacred sword that has passed down from my clan for generations to generations to the each successor of our Kokūjin Ryū Kenjutsu swordsmanship. And, I was the 32nd successor to the style after the…coup d'état that took away my family.

As I take out the sword from its scabbard, I couldn't help to mesmerize by the appearance of the sword because it was a thing of the beauty. It has an golden squared-shaped hand-guard, sheathed in a navy-blue scabbard decorated by white flame patterns from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening with golden tips at the bottom with blue ornament attached to it, and golden tips at the top of the scabbard where it touches the guard. The handle of the sword was red-colored with golden butt cap with blue orbs attached to it. The blade had a beautiful wave patterns forming at the blade, while It had an odd blunt tip in place of a sharp point, which I didn't mind. And the edge of the blade's sharpness was excellent to cut through almost anything that I swing through.

When I inherited the style and the sword from my master, I customized the sword to attach on my back of the jacket, which I customized with a slot to my jacket. Because of the customization, it allows me to draw the sword from my back without straining my arms due to its long length, which it was high as my height. I can also bring it down to my side in the style of a samurai or put in horizontal style, which I can do sword-draw technique despite its long-length which I didn't bothered by it.

Doing on the final checks, so I sheathed my sword back, and head off the location where the conspiracy is going to start.

* * *

I arrived at the place where the declaration of war was going to trigger. I have to jump from house to house to get here. Otherwise, I would get arrested for bringing an actual sword into the street.

As I look around the location, I started to sense with my senjutsu. Along my senjutsu, I started to channel my lightning magic to enhance the range of the detecting the enemies by picking up the electromagnetic waves in the atmosphere, allowing me to enhance its effect.

"Hmmm… They're coming."

**[Yes… it looks like they brought their forces with them.]**

As we talk, the atmosphere around me started to distorted. I notices that they set up a barrier around the area so that no one could see or heard what they're about to do. *Smirks* Perfect, I can fight without holding back!

As I stand and wait patiently for the army to show up, I started to hear many flapping and rumbling noises coming towards this location.

"It's show time, my friend!" I said to Vritra while excited about the battle.

**[Indeed… let us show them our true powers.]**

As I was done with the conversation, I saw many fallen angels and exorcists arrived at the location.

Amongst the fallen angels, I notice 5 different fallen angels with several wings on their back.

The one who landed first who flapped his 10 black night wings was the second in command for Kokabiel, Abaddon. His appearance had an elegant black robes that had an rune marks on his clothes, had a long dark gray hairs and had a ornate metal plate on his right eye. On his waist, he had a long rune sword with no guards on it, which it closely resembles a Japanese katana. As he looks at the surroundings, he notices me while I was standing and he speaks.

"A human stand before us?" he asks me while glaring with his red blood-colored eyes. He must be a strong one. I can't wait to battle him.

Then a fat-ass looking Fallen Angel come down and reaching the floor softly along with two other fallen angels. He clad himself in crimson and yellow baggy pants with a purple sash and a vest matching the same colors. He had a dark skin tone and wears the symbols and markings on his body. He had a golden-colored beard while the hair on his head was tied up in a bundle. His most notable trait was his massive metallic golden right arm, which portrayed an ornately formed structure and a face carved into the middle. And he had 6 large wings to support his…large size.

"Abaddon-sama, you don't know need to stain your hands with this… filthy human. You two, take care of this trash at once." As he said, the Fallen Angels behind him nodded and began to charge at me with their Holy Spears formed.

So you two are the first casualties of war huh? Well then, be proud that you'll be killing by me!

I smirked at them as they charged at me. As their spears were thrusting to me, I evaded to the side while kicking the first one to collide with the other one. As they are stuck and confused, I took the first kill to land them a deathblow, "Well then… Die!" As I landed my fist to the first fallen angel, the shockwave pierced through him and striking the second one who was on top of him, thus ending their lives.

The fatso looks surprised as he saw me take down his minions while the leader didn't flinch. He stepped forwards and asked me, "Human, who are you exactly? And why do you stand in our way?"

I smirked at him and replied casually. "Who me? Oh nothing much. I'm just here to stop your plan of attacking this town to trigger your war." I said to the Fallen Angel while grinning.

As I replied to the Fallen Angel, the fatso besides his leader shouted at me. "What!? How do you know of that!?" I arched my brow intentionally to piss him off and said, "Huh? Who are you fatsos?" I replied to the fatso, because well…he is pretty large for a Fallen Angel.

"Who are you calling a fatso!? You foolish human! I'm the great Sartael! Remember that well." The fatso replied. So he's Sartael huh? I can't believe myself.

"So you're Sartael huh? Wow I can't believe a fat ass-looking crow like you is from the former Moon research division. Heh *Smirks* The Grigori must have been desperate to recruit someone like you huh?" I said it while grinning mocking to the Fallen Angel.

Sartael started to gritted his teeth and had a tick marks, expressing his hatred towards me. "You Son of a…!"

When he was about to attack me, another Fallen Angel with 8 wings stopped him by patting his shoulder. Damn~ and here I thought I was hoping to crush him.

"That's enough, Sartael-san. Don't get your mind played by a puny human such as him. You know?" the Fallen Angel said showing a creepy smile with his eyes closed. He clad in a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage aura around him.

"Are you trying to get the kill for yourself…Amnixiel!" the fatso said with grudging tone.

"Oh~ no. I'm trying to stop from killing yourself you know?" Amnixiel said while shaking his hands off.

"Why you…!"

"Enough!"

Both of the Fallen Angels were flinched by Abaddon's shout and stopped the bickering.

"Lahabiel." As Abaddon calls one of his subordinate, a Fallen Angel with 8 wings come down to his side. He was clad in black suits and black bowties like a butler and wears glasses, but he was also wearing a black lab coat, which it shows he is a capable person. Honestly in my opinion, he doesn't have a fashion senses at all.

"Yes, Abaddon-sama." The man replied.

"Who is this human stands before us?" Abaddon said as he points his finger at me. I decide, I'm going to kill you last because you confidently raise your finger at me.

"Hmmm… Let me see what my data say." As he said, he raises one of his hands and forms a magic circle with difficult formulas that represents my data. This could get messy…

"Hmm… It says that his name is Ōgami Yujiro; he's a well-known or rather… infamous Exorcist who is nicknamed "Mad Dog" who enjoys fighting strong opponents and cause destruction to his allies and enemies. Apparently his level is probably equal to us in my speculation." Lahabiel said while fixing his glasses.

Hearing the information, a voluptuous Fallen Angel with 6 wings who was clad in dark dress while wearing a fancy dark fur coat with dark-purple stockings started to smirked at me.

"Hah! There's no way a pathetic and weak-looking human could match against us." She said with a confident tone while I had a tick mark, you bitch! You're first on my list.

"Don't get overconfident Zaciel, he may be human, but his strength is the real deal. So we should approach with…" As Lahabiel said his words, the Fallen Angel cuts him off while raising her hand.

"We don't need such caution Lahabiel. A weak human is a weak human! That's a fact!" He said while his subordinates were preparing to charge.

I smirked at the overconfident bitch and taunted her. "Well then Obaa-san, why don't you prove that words with your action huh? *Doing the "come on" fingers* Come on, allow me to show you the doors of hell!" I said with a smirk, which caught the attention of Zaciel who was mocking me.

"O-Obaa-san…!? So, you want to die that badly huh!? Then let me grant you that wish! Attack! My minions! Tear him apart!"

As she charge and orders her subordinates to attack, the Fallen Angels charge at me from the air while the Rogue Exorcists charge at me from the grounds.

As they began to charge, I readied my stance. "Vritra, are you ready for some action?"

**[Yes… Let us show them our true powers friend.]**

"Ok then, Let's go!" as I shouted and lunged at the enemies, I readied my fists for a good ol' close ranged combat. As I lunged at them, I send out a lunging punch towards one of the Rogue Exorcist, "Take this! _**Gustaf Buster!**_". As my fist collide with his face, I hear and felt his skull cracked and crushed by the force I unleashed, causing him to knock back and drag the groups behind them back.

While I took the attack, one of the Fallen Angels came on charging at me with his Holy Spear. As he was about to thrust me with his spear, I evaded to the side, dodging his spear. As he was about to retaliate, I throw him an upward kick to his jaw, "_**Cobra Spike!**_". He falls back to his comrades, causing to collide against them and break their formations.

As they fall back, I immediately went in for another attack to make sure that their formation is broken. I send out a fierce, straight kick to the lady in front and send her back to make sure she stays there, "Heh *Smirks* _**Valiant Smash!**_"

"Guah!"

The Fallen Angel commander stuffed in pain as I send a powerful kick to her stomach, hitting her solar plexus directly. "Now then…!" As she fall back from my kick, black flames danced through my hands and started to erupt violently as I gathered it in my one hand and stretches it out to the group and release a lightning blast that manage to cover the group, "_**Raging Flames!**_".

As the black flames spread on to the Rogue Exorcists and Fallen Angels, screaming while they're consumed by the black flames I produced. In result, they get burned greatly and leaves them with a severe burns and flames running through their body to incinerated them. The old lady manages to stay alive with severe burns all over her body.

"Damn… you…!" the lady groaned while she was struggling to get up.

I approached her while imbue my hand with the black flames to finish her off. "Your luck ran out when you're up against someone like me. *Smirks* Burn and die with some dignity while you can." As I said to her, I deliver the final blow to her, incinerating her completely before there was only a spot of burned marks where she was. Well, that's one crow to take care off… and now for the others.

I turned around to the remaining groups and said with a smirk. "Heh, *Smirks* is that it? I could go for more you know!" I continue to taunt them while having a smirk on my face.

As they saw my powers, my strength and the black flame I produced surprised the subordinates, but the leaders were just standing there and observed my powers.

"Hmm… interesting." Lahabiel said as he carefully looks at my abilities with his magic circle. And Abaddon started to speak with a little irritating tone.

"Lahabiel, judging by the black flames he produced, does he…?" As Abaddon speaks, Lahabiel responded with a nod, which he understands that I had a Sacred Gear on me. But they don't know that I had a multiple sacred gears within my disposals.

"Yes Abaddon-sama. It appears that he possess one of the Sacred Gears of Vritra, _Blaze Black Flare_. And judging the way he uses the black flames of the Prison Dragon, I would say he is a natural wielder." He responds while carefully writing down my battle data.

Hoo~ I didn't know there was a smartass in the group who would have deep knowledge of the Sacred Gears and able to figure so easily. I'll make my last 2nd to kill before Abaddon.

"Hoo~ you're pretty smartass aren't you handsome Fallen Angel-san? Well, I read your profile in the materials I read anyway." I said it while pointing to Lahabiel and he respond with confident looks while fixing his glasses.

"Well, I did my research in order to help Kokabiel-sama for to trigger the 2nd Great War after all." He said it with confident tone.

Well, I guess I'll need to take up a notch in order to kill these bastards. Vritra, how are the other Sacred Gears of yours? Are they good to go?

**[Yes. the preparations are complete. You can use them at anytime; just use them sparely, because the seals were undone recently so the output wouldn't be much.]**

Well that's a more than enough for me to kill these bastard!

"Well then, let's continues the fight shall we?" I said it with confident smirk while the fallen angel fatso was beginning to get pissed off real good.

"Abaddon-sama, please grant me the permission to kill that miserable human…!" he asks while Abaddon thought for a second and nodded.

"Permission granted. However… you'll need to attack with the others together. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord…. Well then…*Cracking his knuckles* I hope that you're read you confident bastard…!" Sartael said while preparing to fight me with all of their strengths. Well, finally some excitement!

"Come on!" I shouted at them. And he and his subordinates started to charge at me while others were coming from behind to attack my blind spot. Heh, sneaky little bastards. Well then, allow me to answer that action with mine.

As they charging at me, I began to raise one of my hand and a shadowy aura started to imbue my hand as I pointed at them. "Well then…"

"Wait…! That's the…!" As I started to activate my other Sacred Gear, Lahabiel notices on my shadowy aura on my hand while having a surprised look. Well then, let me show you that I don't possess one Sacred Gear!

"Bind them! _**Shadow Chains!**_" As I declare, chains of shadows come from their own shadows and began to surround and bind them down to the ground. And they tried to struggle to break it free.

"What the!?

"What is this!?

"I can't break free!"

"What the hell is this Lahabiel!? I thought he only possess one Sacred Gear didn't he!?"

As they squirming like a worm to get out of the chains, Sartael shouted at Lahabiel because he was surprised at my other abilities while Lahabiel was shocked as well and examine my other Sacred Gear.

"I was surprised… I didn't know that he possess another one of the Sacred Gears of Vritra, _Shadow Prison, _which it has the ability to restrain the enemies' movement with the shadows. Which means…" He said it while fixing his glasses. He must be surprised and think I possess all of the Sacred Gears, How quickly he figured out.

I smirked at the smartass with his deduction. "My my, you really are a smartass aren't you. Yeah, your assumption is correct, Lahabiel-san. I possess all of the Vritra's Sacred Gears at my disposals. And I'm proficient with all of them, although the _Black Blaze Flare_ is my favorite one though so I used that one a lot." The information caused the group to be surprised at my statement. Even Abaddon shocked a little.

While I talk to the enemies, the ones on the ground were still struggling to break through the chains, cursing at me.

I sighed and said. "What you're doing is pointless you know? Those chains are imbue with the shadow of Vritra himself so it wouldn't be easy to break unless your level is that of the 5 great dragon kings themselves."

"Guuuh…! You four attack him! It should free us from the chains!"

"At your will, Sartael-sama!"

As Sartael shouted, four fallen angels with different attires showed up and started to attack me while forming a Holy spear from their hands. Must be his minions, but no matter, I'll take everything they'll throw at me.

"Take this!"

"Die human!"

"Haaah!"

"Oryaah!"

"Heh! *Smirks*"

As the four fallen angels throw their spears at me, I activated my other Sacred Gear in my left hand at the spears and at them. "_**Delete Field!**_" As I shouted, the spears began to dissipate from my sight as it's coming towards me before it hit me and disappears. The fallen angels were surprised and shocked at my abilities.

"Damn!"

"How can a human possess such powers!?"

"I can't believe that such a thing even exist!"

"We better try a different options!"

As the fallen angels were reforming their formations, I was begun to bore the hell out. So, I began to switch to my instinct on!

"If you guys are done, then let me attack you guys next!" I shouted to them as I began to dissipate the shadows and charged at them straight on! As they stood up, I manage to catch them off guard and started to slaughter them like the crows they really are. I punch and kick fallen angels and exorcists, breaking their jaws, skulls, bones, crushing their internal organs due to my punches and kicks. As I break through them, I manage to get closer to the fatso first because he was type of people I hated. So I manage to get him in front and attack him. "Let's see you can handle this! _**Tiger Magnum!**_" I hit him with a strong back-fist blow and struck his stomach, groaned in a painful look as he was struggle to fight off. I took the chance and gave him a fierce straight punch right to his face. "Eat this! _**Leopard Launcher!**_" the blow manages to send him back along with the others behind him to catch.

"Booyah! How's that for a punch!" I shouted and smirked at him while receiving my blow.

As he received my punch, he stands up slowly, showing an uncontrolled hatred towards me and started to explode. Well about damn time!

"You little shit! If you think you can defeat the Great Sartael-sama, then you're dead wrong now! Hmmmm!" As he shouted, he raises up his big golden hand in the air and lights started to gather at his hand.

"Oh no! He's about to unleash that technique!"

"Run for your life!"

As the subordinates were started to run away from and his technique, I was gladly to take it head on and prepare for my next attack.

"Now then…! Die! **Heavenly Spear Falls!**" As he shouted, a beam of lights was stroked in the air and started to rain down a hail of Holy spears down at where we were. As the Holy spears started to fall down, the spears pierced exorcists and fallen angels as they tried to run away from it, but it was a futile effort.

As the spears began to calm down, only a numbers of exorcists, fallen angels, and the four fallen angels that I saw earlier had a various scars and cuts all over their bodies, blood gashes out as they were glad that the attack was over.

As he finishes and check it out, he let out a confident laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Did you see now!? How great Sartael-sama's true powers are!? HAHAHAHA!

"Yeah Yeah, your powers were great. However…"

"Hm? Gah!"

But as the dust began to settle down, Sartael sees a figure that was calling out to him. The confident smirk and laugh that he had was no more. Instead, it was filled with shocked, feared expression on his face as he looks at the figure that stands before him who had cuts in his body, but he had a smirk with confidence that made on his face.

I smirked at him while preparing for the final attack. "Your technique was pretty good. I manage to get couple of good wounds too. I commend you fat-ass, for entertaining me before my main event. So allow me to send you to the other world with this! As I said to him, I charge and throw him a fierce forward punch straight to his face. **"**_**Blackhawk Stinger!**_**"**

"Guaaaaaah!"

As he screams by the punch he received from me, I pushed him to the ground, causing the ground to breaks apart with great force behind my punch. The punch dig deeply into his face until it completely obliterated his entire skull and causing blood gushing out from the blow I gave him until his life was no more. Two down, three to go!

As I stand up from giving out my punch, everyone was shocked by the powers I possess and each of them were having a feared expressions in their faces except the leftover leaders. I smirked at them as the blood was dripping from my fist. I pointed at them with my fist and said with a smirk. "Well, I taken care of the two leaders now. So I don't you save me the trouble and fight me all at once? But before that…"

"Hm?" The three leaders were confused by my sudden pause. Well… I need to ask this before I finish this, otherwise I would lose track of that man again and I don't want that! Not that it was so close to me!

"In your conspiracy to trigger the 2nd Great War, is there a another group that is joining up with Kokabiel perhaps?" I asked the remaining leaders of the group

"What do you mean?" Abaddon replied with a confused and serious look on his face.

I said it with a serious look. "I mean, did you alliance with a certain group? Perhaps… a group of demigods?"

"Hm!?" all three of them were shocked at my question I asked. I knew it… that man must have joined up with Kokabiel…!

The three leaders were having a serious looks as they were surprised by the information I asked them.

"Before we began, I want to know. How did you come by this information?" Abaddon asked again.

I scratched my hair and sighed at them. "The church… or rather, a sister who raised me told me about the information before I got out of my… home I could say." I said it while the leaders were starting to get serious.

"Hmmm… I see. It appears that the church has been investigating our trails quite desperately."

Hmm!

"So I was right after all… You're joining up with Him…!" I said it as I gritted my teeth while the fallen angel continue to talk and replied, "Yes… we are joining up with them in order to trigger this war. To know that man means that you're his…"

"Don't you dare say I'm his blood!" before he finishes his sentence, I shouted at him to cut him off. There's no way in hell that I'm his blood…! I can't deny it in my blood, but still…!

I sighed calmly and replied to him with a calm, serious looks to him. "I could only say that I'm a one of the surviving demigods that man slaughtered all those years ago. Other than that, you'll need to convince me to talk."

"Very well… I shall leave at that. But!" Abaddon paused.

"Hm!" I felt a chill on my back, feeling his powers rising as he talked. Hehehe… so this is the level of the top-Cadre level fallen angels in the Grigori huh? It looks like I'll be able to become stronger if I defeat them.

"You won't live to hear about it! Boy!" As Abaddon shouted, He and other two leaders disappeared from my sight for a second. I notice something under and see that creepy guy under me. Shit!

"Well well, I'm impressed that you took out those guys. But I was mostly surprised on the information you have and the fact that you know that person. Now we can't certainly let you live…!" Amnixiel said while having a creepy and intense smile.

Damn it…! I have to guard his attack!

"Now fly! **Rising Snake Spears!**" As he kicks me with his green-lighted imbued kick, I felt a stab into my body as he kicks me up high.

"Gurgh!"

Damn! Does he have the abilities to imbue his holy spear on to his bodies and attack with it? That's no ordinary power that an 8 wing leveled fallen angel should have, I can assume that he's almost on the same level as Abaddon.

As I fly high in the air, Abaddon appears above and ready to strike me with his sword. Damn, I need to…!

"Now die! Haaaa!" as he shouted, he widely swings his sword to strike me down in one slash, but I managed to block it with my sword before he did the job. And I fell down at a high speed and crash into the ground, which it caused me to cough off some blood

"Gah! *Cough off blood* Damn…!" As I was trying to stand up, Lahabiel was ready to strike me with his magic where he had electricity running from his hands.

As he points down at me with his magic, I stand up in a nick of time and tried to push it off my most powerful attack. "I suppose I have no choice… but to use this…"

As I prepare my attack, Abaddon and Amnixiel join in for the attack to finish me off in one blow.

Perfect, now to end this for good!

I raised my hands up in the air and chanted, "_Enchant… Dragunov! Lifting all limits… Release!"_

As I released my limiters that the church set in me, red auras surrounded my every being of my bodies, releasing my restricted powers, which rise up tremendously as the fallen angels were surprised at my sudden rise of the powers.

"What!? He's powered up!? What the hell did he do!?" Amnixiel shouted at my changes

While Amnixiel shouts, Lahabiel carefully examines my release. "It appears that he boosted up his powers… no, rather he lift up the limiters he have set within him…"

"No matters! Gather your powers into one! We shall him that the Fallen Angels are the ultimate beings of this world!" as Abaddon shouted, the two nodded him and concentrate their powers into one.

While they prepare their attacks, I began to prepare mine by holding my left fist down and gathering the energy I release and condense it down to my hand. "Vritra. I'm going use that attack!"

**[You still have injuries from the previous battles with those Fallen Angels. Can you pull it off?]**

"I don't have a choice, in order to counter that blast I need to hit them with this!"

**[Hmmm… All right then, I'll try to give you much as I can to produce the power you need.]**

"Thank you… Vritra. Now then, Let's gooooo!"

As I shouted, the fallen angels have done with their preparations, unleashing their most powerful attacks they have at disposal, sending down to my being with all they got.

"Now this is the end! **Raging Bolts!**"

"Die! **Soul ****Dragon Slash!**"

"Take this! **Holy Snake Fang!**"

As the energy slash of Abaddon, the green beams of snakes formed by Amnixiel was combining into the lightning attack that Lahabiel fired, I was ready to finish this in one shot! Now…it's time to end this!

I shouted while pointing my fist upward, creating an upward uppercut/punch towards the leaders and releasing the energy I stored in my fist. "Havea taste… of the ultimate death! _**Patriot Apocalypse!**_"

**3…2…1… Boom!**

As our powers collide one another, the barrier around us started to break apart slowly while the others were blown away by our powers.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"OHHHHHHHH!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

"ORYAAAAAH!"

**3…2…1… Boom!**

After both sides release their powerful attack, a gigantic pillar of fires collide with the combined attack of the fallen angel leaders, causing the barrier around them to collapse greatly and shaken the ground with great rumbles. As the dust settles down, I can see myself standing while the surrounding areas were a mess. Most of the Fallen Angels and Exorcists they brought were all dead on the ground, while only a few managed to survive. The two leaders of the fallen angels groan in their injuries as they lay down.

While I on the other hand, I felt that the limiters have put itself back into my bodies. I expected nothing better from the strongest limiters from the church they set me into my bodies. "Haa… Haa… *Panting slowly*" As I stand, I see the fallen angels, exorcists and their leaders fallen before me while the area was a total destruction. I better I get out of before someone see me…

Just before I was about to leave, a sudden aura comes at me with a intense killing intents.

"Hm!?"

Stabs!

**[Friend!]**

As I turn around, I manage to block the incoming stab with my hand. And only to find out that Abaddon stabbed me with his sword while sustained with critical injuries.

"Gurggggggh…!"

"Damn…you!" I was caught off guard for a second.

"You… were… one of the… a worthy opponent I…ever faced in my life. I commend you for taking my platoon so easily…!" Abaddon said as he press his sword through my hand to pierce my body while I hold his sword down with my hand.

"And… I have to admit…! You're one of the toughest fallen angel I've faced in my life…!" I cursed out as he was going for the kill.

"I thank you…! As a warrior of the battle…! But don't worry… I'll make sure… that your life is see through!" As he was about to finish me off, I pointed my other hand to his chest and said. "Not before… I end yours…!"

"What...!" he notices what I'm about to do, But it was too late to block it now.

I used the last of my strength to pull this attack off! "_**Scud… Punishment!**_" I send out a fierce short-jab right in front of his chest and launch a devastating shock wave, and causing massive internal injuries to him.

"Guargh…!" As he received my attack, he coughed out a lot of blood from his mouth, causing his sword to pull it off of my hand and body. Goddamn it that hurts like bitch!

As we fall down to the floor with no strength to stand, we panted from our injuries while Abaddon was dying slowly. As I look at Abaddon, I started to notices that the two other fallen angel leaders standing up slowly. Damn it…! I had no more strength left.

As they slowly approach their fallen leader, they started to speak. "Damn… Abaddon-sama fell to this human being… Shit that hurts like hell…!" Amnixiel said it groaning with his suit blown up and shown a different personality altogether.

"We underestimated the church's… capabilities…!" Lahabiel said while covering one of his injured eyes with his hand while holding his other hand to his wounds in the side.

"What should we do with this… trash here…!" Amnixiel said it while pulling a knife from his hand and pointed at me.

"We don't need to finish him off ourselves… he's already sustained with a critical injuries… so he shouldn't live more than about 5 minutes… Guh! *Coughing blood*"

"Guh…! Let's get out of here before… someone else shows up…" Amnixiel said as he was about to leave and Lahabiel nodded and followed him until their sight gone from mine.

Well damn… they leave their leader behind so that they could live? What a cruel bastards… Guh…!

* * *

_**{Music on: December 17th by Crazy Ken Band – Yakuza 2/Ryu Ga Gotoku 2 Ost}**_

I stand up slowly and walk slowly to the nearby tree to lean back and sit down. As I sit down while blood gashing out of me, I reach down for my smoke and light it off to clog up the arteries. But it was too late to do that now…

**[Partner…]**

"Yeah…?" I respond with a smoke while looking at the night sky filled with stars.

**[Your injuries are…]**

"I know that… I went too far…Guh! *Coughing blood* can't blame it. I was just released from that hellhole yesterday. Damn it… If I didn't throw into that cell, I would have kicked their Asses no prob." I said it with casual tone.

**[Do you have regrets…?]**

I shrugged it off and said. "Nah… I don't think I don't have any regrets in this life. I did have some fun while it last… And at least, I was able to save this town and my friends from their treacherous schemes…

**[I see… that's good.]**

"You sound sad… partner."

**[Yes…]**

"Well… don't be. I know that you're not sentimental type…" I shrugged him off while exhaling my smoke from my mouth.

**[Yes… I apologize]**

"Don't be… it was one of hell of a ride we had… partner. I appreciated… for sticking up with me… " I said to him weakly.

Damn it… I'm starting to lose my consciousness.

**[No… It was fun while it last… Yujiro…]**

"Damn it partner… you have to call… my name at the last minute…?" I said to him even more weakly tone.

**[Sorry… And thank you. Partner…!]**

"Yeah… I hope… that you meet… a good host…" I said to him while broken tone and my sight went into total darkness.

_Damn it, is this death…?_

_Damn it…! I still haven't met that man…!_

_Damn it all…!_

_I'm sorry everyone… I couldn't revenge everyone's sake…_

_Damn… now I'm starting have regrets now…_

_Griselda-san… I thank you… for being another mother…_

_Master… I hope that I didn't disappointed you…_

…_. Tsu-chan… I'm sorry._

_I promised… to meet you… but it looks like I can't keep that promise… I hope that you live a happy life somewhere…_

As I slowly reach to my shirt, I taken out my magatama with a shaking hand to look at it one last glance before my approaching death.

_Hey, Kaa-san… I think that I'm going to meet you soon… I hope… that you accept me when I'm like…this._

* * *

_**{Music ends}**_

Just before the last of my life running out of me, I heard a voice.

"Let's see…if I…could…tame this wolf…myself."


	3. The Wolf Gets Tamed

**Disclaimer****:** I don't anything on Highschool DxD and Blazblue except my OC's.

_**A/N: **__**I'm pretty satisfied with the two chapters I wrote in the story.**_

_**There is some action in this chapter. But, it's a bunch of dialogue and quick character development, just setting the big stage and all of the good stuff in the future.**_

_**The first person I'm putting on in regards to the harem is Tsubaki. If you see the nickname "Tsu-chan" from the first two chapters, you know that she's a childhood friend and first girl for the harem. I'll list out the harem girls in the later chapters, so suggested me who to put it in will ya? Lol.**_

_**As for Issei's harem, his remained untouched. I wouldn't mess up the Harem of our Crimson Dragon Emperor, Aka Oppai-Dragon lol XD. And besides, I love the pair of Issei & Rias, because it is just… so beautiful. That's all I could say.**_

_**Please read & comment/review. But most importantly, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

**The Heavenly Wolf**

Chapter 3:

The Wolf Gets Tamed

_Where… am I…? Why is it so bright…?_

The blinding light surrounded me, floating in the air like flying through the clouds itself.

_What's more, it's so… warm._

The warm of the light shroud me like falling down the soft feathers. I was at… peace. I didn't felt this feeling for a long time, with after all of the fighting I went through.

_Well… maybe I should take a nap… it feels great…_

While enjoying the peaceful moment, something was gently patting my hair, a soft and warm hand. As the hand patted my hair, a gentle voice called out to me.

"_Yujiro…_"

_Who's there…?_

"_Yujiro. It is not your time…_"

_Who are you…?_

"_It is not your time… you'll need to go back and live your life properly._"

_Well… who ever you are angel, you're quite strict, but gentle._

"_fufufu *Giggles*, I see you got your father's humor._"

_Wait… my father? Does that mean…?_

"_We'll meet again soon… my beloved son…_"

After those sentences, the blinding light covers my entire being. I tried to call out the person that I wanted meet… the person that I wanted to held for so long… but I was disappearing from that person… while gently called out her name…

_Kaa-san…_

* * *

"Hm!?" I open my eyes from the dream I had, morning lights from the sunrise was covering me from my life and death slumber. I thought for a second that I truly have died from last night… but I lived I wonder why? And the dream I had, it felt so real and… warming too. "Kaa-san…" I said to myself while gently clenching my fist that I met my late mother, even though it was a moment. I was happy even though I didn't see her face, but hearing her voice was enough.

As I tried to get up from the bed to see where I am, I gasped out of the tremendous pains that run through my entire being. I panted as I tried to get up from the bed and look around and realize that it wasn't the house that the church provided me. "Where… in the hell am I?" I said to myself as I look around the room and recollect my thoughts of what happen last night.

I notice that my clothes were hanged at the chair while my sword is right next to it. "Well, at least the clothes are cleaned… Wait! Oh Shit!" I suddenly realize that if that was missing. "Please… don't tell me that I lost it…!" I looked around my clothes, groaning and fighting the pain. After a few minutes, I found the magatama necklace. it was inside of the front pocket of my jacket, I was glad that I didn't lost it… otherwise, she wouldn't recognize me.

"Now then… I should probably get dressed." I put my jacket and black pants back on and sitting down on the bed while I put my necklace on around my neck. I check to see if my adorned feathers were all right or not, this were expensive to made it after all.

After my check up, I started to notices the bandages around me. "Hmmm… whoever it was, they're sure are nice to heal a stranger like me." As I check out the bandages, I hear the sound of opening door that has caught my attention. And figures started to appear before my eyes. The figures who appeared were three girls, wearing school uniforms while bringing a first-aid box, a container of water, and cup on the tray.

"Ah. You're awake I see." One of the girls called out to me and I glance at her and well… I was mesmerized for a second because I thought I saw an angel. She was a young woman with mature figure (Damn that's perfect proportion over there too… Wait, what am I thinking now…) She had herself an extremely beautiful long black hair with split bangs that reach down to her knees. She had herself a cool mask, which I thought it was cool and mysterious while looking at me with her sharp light-brown eyes, wearing a blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. But there something else about the girl, something felt… familiar about her. Where did I felt this before? Moreover, she looks so familiar to someone…

As I glanced at her, one of the girls approached me while carrying a first-aid box.

"Ah, You're shouldn't get off soon. You're still injured gravely." The girl said with a concerned face while looking at me with her dark green eyes. She had herself a light brown hair in pair of twin tails that passed down to her elbows. She had a pair of blue-green clips that pushed her bangs to the side while having two strands of hair loosen in the front of her forehead.

I shrugged it off and waved my hand. "Nah~ this kind of injury is nothing you know. But, I appreciated the concerns."

As she checks up on me, the black-haired girl started to head to the door and turn around to the girls. "Now then, if you both excuse me, I'm going to get Kaichou and the others so please keep our… guest accompanied."

"Of course."

"Leave it to us!"

Both of them replied with a smile to the black-haired girl and she left the room. Keep me…accompanied huh? Accompanied my ass, it's more like make sure that our guest… doesn't leave. But still, I couldn't help that I didn't feel like a prisoner. Well before back at the church that is…

As the door behind her was closed, I turn my attention to the two girls to ask them questions, I said, "Ummmm… just wondering, where in the hell am I? And how in the hell did I get here?"

Kindly, one of the girl put started to answer my questions. "Right now, you're at our Kaichou's home. And for you, Kaichou and Fuku-kaichou you saw earlier brought you in last night while covered in critical injuries." the girl with beautiful snow-white hair greeted me with a soft smile with her dark blue eyes. She had herself a wavy, snow-white hair that fell down her shoulders, she had an evenly bangs over her eyes which it gave it a contemplative look which I thought it was cool.

I nodded. "So then, I'm saved by you girls", but I arched my brow, "And Kaichou?"

She replied, "Once Fuku-kaichou has brought everyone else, all of your questions you will be answered, so please be patient for a little bit." I nodded at her and she helps the brown-haired girl for tending my injuries.

But I was parched like hell, so I raised my hand and ask the white-haired girl, "Umm… if you don't mind. Could you pass me the whole container of water you brought? Because I'm parched as hell right now." She nodded, but confused and head back to the table to grab the container while Ruruko started to take off my old bandages that I had on me.

As she was giving it to me, I grabbed and said, "Thank you… Ahhh~ *Started to drink the entire thing*" I thank her and started to chug down the entire thing while the girls were surprised at my wild sense of doing things. Well~ I always go for the easy one in my head so I do it without hesitation.

I released a good content sigh like drinking a good wine. "Kaaah~ that's a lot damn better now! Thank you for the water!" I thank the white-haired girl who was chuckling at my wild drinking and put it back on the tray. "

After she put it back, she looks at me with a soft smile. "Oh my, you have a wild sense of doing things aren't you?" she said it to me while smiling at my action.

I shrugged it off and said to her, "Ah~ It's a waste of time to just drink it from the cup you know. So I go for the whole thing because it's a hell of lot faster you know."

She gives out chuckles at my response and replied with a little lecture… Great… "I see. But please, keep your manners to others you know?"

"Sure~, I will." I respond to her while brushing my hand off and she respond with a chuckle. While I was brushing my hand off, the brown-haired girl was almost done taking out of my bandages, my body gasped her with surprised. "I'm almost done with the bandages…and voila! Whoa~ no way…"

Momo notices her gasp and ask her, "Hm? What is it?" the white-haired girl asked the surprised girl and she turns her back to see her.

"Senpai, please take a look at his wounds. It's pretty healed right now." The brown-haired girl said with surprised tone as she was pointing at the spot where my injuries were. What do you expect? I'm a fast healer because I'm a demigod, or was… I think? So what am I now exactly since I technically died last night Hmmm…?

As I wonder about myself, the white-haired girl comes in closer to see my wounds carefully and examines it with sharp examination with her eyes and said, "You're right. Last night, you're sustained with critical injuries that would keep you in bed for weeks or maybe even a month. But you manage to heal pretty good over the night… you must have an extraordinary healing abilities. And these tattoos… I wonder what they're for?" It was cool that the girls were interesting me, but they were kind of looking at the wrong spot and it started to make me awkward because there are two girls looking straight at my healed wounds…right now.

In order to break this… examination they had on me, I cleared my throat softly and loud for the two to hear and they turn their attention to me and I ask them straight. "Ummm… are you girls done looking? Because you know… You're kind of invading my personal space you know?" As I said to them while half-eye closed.

They pulled back immediately while having an apologetic smiles on their face. "Oh. Sorry…" Both of them replied at the same time. I nodded at them and it was ok by shaking my hand off to reassure them.

And then, one of the girls started to open her mouth and ask me a question, "If I may ask, what is that tattoos embodied to your body?"

As she asks me, I slowly clenched my hand and remembering the…conditions in order for me to get this investigation going. I slowly loose the tension in my hand and respond with a smile. "Well… I'll answer that question when your friends get here." They nodded and started to clean off the leftover of the bandages, medicines and other stuffs that were on the bed.

After a few minutes of waiting, I told the girls that I'm going to to lie down at the bed and taking few Z's, But they suggested that I should stay up and wait for the others come, which I shrugged it off because I was tired as hell honestly. As I was started to napping, I hear the door was opening. But I ignored it for a minute because I was still tired as hell from the battle last night, which I enjoyed so much. Man! Just thinking about the event wants me to fight them again! But that's for another time.

As I hear footsteps coming in, something was shaking and calling me out. I grumbled while rolling over the bed. As I rolled over, I began to feel light for a second and only to find myself kissing the ground. As I grab the bed with my hand and tried to sit up straight, I rubbed my eyes to see more clearly of my guests.

As I open my eyes, I see more girls in school uniforms in front of my eyes. Ah damn it… I hope that I didn't stumble upon a girl's dorm or something. I look at each one of them with curiosity, some of them looked at me with the same expressions; some others had sharp glares at me while one had an… attention to my sword. It continued for a few seconds until one of the girl started to spoke.

"I think you should prepare yourself." One of the girls with said to me while I had a confused look. "What?"

And suddenly, the girl that stared at my sword have started to gang upon me while grabbed my sword and hold it tight, while having a sparkles in her eyes and asking me in a speed nobody normally understood except I do. "isthisyoursword? Whyisitsolong? ButItlooksocoollookingsword! Youdon'tmindifIholdit? CanIpullouttheswordpleaseeeee!?"

Just before one of the girl step up and tried to stop her bombarding me with missiles of questions, I cut her off fast with my hand in front of her and replied each of the questions she ask me before with a pace we could all understand. "First, yes that is my sword. Second, because I'm a tall guy and I like it long. Third, thanks I customized it a bit. Fourth, I don't feel like someone holding my sword, but you can hold it for a little bit as an exception. And lastly, you can only pull out to the beginning of the scabbard, anything longer and I'll take away. Did you get all of that?" I said to the sword lover while half-eye closed. She nodded and started to pull out my sword only to the beginning of the scabbard as I ask.

As she pulls out, we can see the shine that lighten the room with beauty which it is equal to that of the most purest jewels. Most of the girls were awed by the shine that the swords shown except the black-haired girl and the girl in the middle with a bob-hair cut had an amusing smirks on their face. After she pulled out for a few seconds, she sheathed back and gives it to me.

"Thank you. So, how do you like my sword ojou-chan?" I said to the girl while grinning with my sword resting on my shoulder. As I look closely at her, she was a girl with shoulder-length; reddish-brown hair and brown eyes and her hair features swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top. So she's a cheerful type huh? I think I'll get along with her well.

"Ohhhhh Myyyyyyy Gooood! ThatwasthemostbeautifuljapaneseswordIseeninmylife!" As she was hopping with excitement like a bunny, one of the girls step and calms her and pulled her away from me.

"Calm down, Tomoe! I know that the sword is cool and all, but you're being rude to our guest." She turned to me and smiled sheepishly and said. "I'm sorry for the inconveniences, But Tomoe here can get a little… jubilant when it comes to Japanese swords. But I was surprised that you understood her quite well." She said while having a surprised look on her face. She was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a _bishounen_ face. So she's a tomboy type huh? I bet that under the tomboy face, she has an embarrassed side to her. Well I'll figure out next time.

I grinned and waved off the apology casually. "Nah~ it's no prob. I'm no different from her when it comes to Japanese sword since my family runs the traditional swordsmanship school. Rather, I'm glad that there's a another sword lover like me." While waving my hand, looking at the red-brown haired girl, I was surprised to find her looking at me with a smile and stars in her eyes feeling that she found a comrade who shares her… interests.

"OHMYGOD! you came from family that owns a swordsmanship school! Yaaaay! I found myself a comrade! High-five!" the girl was very cheerful as she raises her hand for a high-five. I replied with a grin and high-fived her. Yep I think I'll get along just fine although it's gonna be noisy.

"Tomoe, I believed that's enough for your… interests. We'll need to speak with him for our… proposition we have." One of the girl said softly smirking and said, "Now then, let us discuss It shall we?"

As she said to her friends, I slowly use my senjutsu to feel their presences, figuring out that they're all devils. A group of devils living in a house huh? Well… I wonder kind of proposition they're going to give me.

As we get settle for the chat, the girl that who wanted to talk to me sits down at the chair where one of the girls brought up a pot of tea and cup for the girl to drink. I glance at the girl was sitting next me. She was a young and slender figures, had a black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, wears a pair of red-purple glasses that was resting halfway down to her nose which it screams intelligence and strictness and wears the an academy girls' school uniform and the emblem said "Kuoh". As I switched my view to the girl who was pouring the tea, she was a slim girl but had good figures in my opinion. S had a long brunette brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes and also wears a blue headband top of her hair, and wearing the school uniforms that the other girls had.

As she was dipped a small spoon into her drink, she looks at me with a smug smirk while stirring the cup carefully to let the sugar flow through, and she said, "I suppose an introduction is needed since you're wondering who we are."

I shrugged it off and give her a smirk and replied, "Sure that would be great, otherwise I can't thank you kind devils for treating my injuries." Hearing my statements, the girls were around me were surprised except the bob-haired girl and took a small dip of her tea and look at me with calm looks. Hmm… she's rather calm at this situation, she must be either confidant or smart that I'm not a human being or both.

"Ara, you already figured out who we are? You're quite observant aren't you." the girl said it while smirking lightly. She must be interested in how I figured out huh? Well might as well give them a hell of a surprise. "Yeah you could say something like that. I used my technique earlier to figure out your girls' flow of the chi." I said to the girl with a grin.

She put her tea down and crosses her arms and leaned back on the chair and said while smirking lightly at my statement. "To figure out who we are by the flow of the chi… you must practice senjutsu. Am I right?"

I was surprised by her deduction and I replied with a smirk to her. "You are quite smart aren't you? Yeah, I'm a senjutsu master if I say so myself. So who am I speaking to Ojou-san?"

She lightly smirked at my statement and started to introduce herself. "My name is Sona Sitri, next heiress to the Sitri clan and King of my peerages. Everyone, please introduce to our guest." As she greet herself, the rest of the girls started to line up besides her started to introduce them to me.

The black-haired girl stepped forward. "Greetings, I'm Shinra Tsubaki. Queen."

The long brunette brown hair that ends in two short braids stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Kusaka Reya. Bishop. It is pleasure to meet you."

Momo stepped forward. "My name is Hanakai Momo. Bishop."

The girl with blue, shoulder-length hair bowed lightly. "Yura Tsubasa. Rook."

The sword fanatic girl with shoulder-length; reddish-brown hair saluted with a smile. "I'm Meguri Tomoe! Knight. It's Tomoe to you. Comrade-kun."

And finally Ruruko stepped forward and smile widely. "I'm Nimura Ruruko. Pawn. It is nice to meet you."

I was surprised to hear that I'm meeting one of the higher-ranking devil clan rights here. I smirked as I stumbled upon the peerage of a well-known group and committing their names inside of my brain. I also grinned at the girl named Tomoe who call me out and lift my fingers and she replied back with a grin.

I tried to stand up while groaning my pain for a bit, and bowed lightly to introduce myself. "The name's Ōgami Yujiro; just Yujiro or whatever nicknames you call me is cool too. I don't really mind." That caused Tomoe to grin widely at me. I grin at her back. Yep, I'm going to give a nickname but, eh what the hell? It feels like she's cool and cheerful person.

"And you can drop the formalities with me since it's not one of my fortes." I scratched my head and grinned at the girls while other girls chuckled except Tsubaki and Sona.

"Now then, Sona-san. I hear that you got a… proposition for me?" I replied to Sona about the proposal she had for me while sitting back to the bed and looking at her with half-eye closed.

She lightly smirked and replied, "Yes, I'm glad that you remember. But first thing, the show you put up last night was quite flashy."

So you saw the battle last night huh? Hmm… all right then.

"So you saw me battle last night huh? I'm glad that you enjoyed my performance that I put up." I replied to her with a grin.

Ruruko was tilting her head; curious about the show we're talking about. "A show?"

I asked to Ruruko while grinning and said; "Oh, you didn't see the big ass pillar of fires last night?"

Ruruko nodded at my statement while Sona started to explain. "While the barriers have started to break down from your fight, Tsubaki and I made an overlay barriers trying to minimize the property damages." Sona give me a stern glare and said, "But sadly, the place was a real mess, so I had to call in my servants from my house to clean up the mess you left. It took us quite a while to fix up the place, Thanks to you." she said while sighed tiredly.

I smirked lightly at her. "Well sorry about the mess, but my specialty are fighting & combat and mass destruction so I tend to leave a… messy environments." Sona gives a tired sigh at my statement.

"Wait! You mean the pillar of fire we saw last night was…" Tomoe said, and the girls started to realize that I was the culprit you see before me.

"Yep, you guess it correct. It's yours truly." I said to the group smirking while pointing myself. Hearing the news, the girls were shocked that I was capable of create such a power since they thought I was a human first.

Momo steps forward and ask me. "Do you possess a Sacred Gear that could do that?"

I chuckled jokingly and replied to Momo. "Wel, I do possess Sacred Gears in my possession. But no, that was all on me last night." They were shocked once more that I was able to create that power without the assistances of the Sacred Gears while Sona arched her brow at my statement earlier.

Arching her brow, she asks me while grabbing her tea for a small dip. "You said that you possess "Sacred Gears", could you elaborate?"

I grin at her question and answered, "Well you see… I possess not one but four Sacred Gears at my disposal, which I tend to use in the battle from time to time."

"Wait! You possess not one, but four Sacred Gears!?" Ruruko exclaimed herself while holding a V-signs on both of her hands to indicate the numbers.

I smiled at her cute response and replied her confidently. "Yes, Ruruko-chan. I do, because this one was a special case than the others." I said while scratching my head and let out a tired sigh and said, "And… it took me a pain the ass to collect them all in order to complete it."

Sona arched her brow at my statement and had a smug smirk while Tsubaki thought out loud enough for everyone to hear. "You possess multiple Sacred Gears at your disposals. Which it means it was originally one before it was split apart, there's only one Sacred Gear in the existence to do that…"

"The Sacred Gears of Vritra." Sona finishes for her. Sona was showing with a smug smirk on her face of my Sacred Gears and replied to me, "So you possess _Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, Shadow Prison, and Absorption Line. _I'm a little surprised at myself. I can't believe that you manage to collect them all."

I shrugged it off and smirked at her and replied, "Yeah. And it was worth it as he and I became a kick-ass partner."

"He? Do you mean…?" Sona realizes who was I talking to and I smirked at her.

"Yes… Vritra himself." I said it while smirking and everyone was gasped by the news that I shared.

However, Sona arched her brow and ask me, "Well then… could you proof it?"

So I'm not trusted huh? Well I wouldn't expect anything from a group of devils.

I nodded her and replied with a smirk. Then I started to call out my partner who was at sleep. "Yo! Partner, you awake yet?" As I called him out, a black-violet light comes out from my left hand.

**[Friend… I thought I lost you.]**

"Well, I got my ass saved by these lovely devils here. I don't you say hi to them as well." I pointed to the devils as I speak to him while smirking lightly.

**[I see… Greetings to you ladies.]**

Vritra greets them politely as they greet back politely too. I wouldn't blame them if you were greeting one of the Dragon Kings.

"Greetings. Vritra. I'm honored that I'm speaking to one of the 5 Great Dragon Kings." Sona replied calmly to my partner, representing the group.

**[Hmm… the honor is mine as well. Heiress of the Sitri.]**

She lightly smirks at him. "You know me already? I'm guessing it's from the conversation earlier."

**[Yes… you're quite correct. If you excuse me… I'm going to rest up a bit if that's fine with you?]**

I nodded and lightly smirked at him, "Sure, you had done yourself a lot last night. Rest as much as you can brother."

**[Thank you. Well then… I hope that we meet each other again, Heiress of the Sitri and her peerage. Farewell…]**

As he about to say farewell, the devils greet them farewell, slowly goes to sleep once more. As I smiled gently at my brother, Sona had a light smile at me and said. "You're quite close with him, judging by the chat you had with him."

I replied her back with a light smirk and replied, "Yeah… you could say that he's a mentor and my… brother too."

"I see then." She nodded and asked me again. "Yujiro, how are you proficient with them and what kind of skills do you have at your disposal?"

I shrugged off my shoulders. "Pretty proficient with them I guess. Although, I'm a natural-born wielder to _Blaze Black Flare_; I could use them naturally like my arms and feet." I paused a shuddered, "And I manage to reach the Balance-Breaker of Vritra's Sacred Gears. Although… I only used once in my lifetime though…"

Sona lightly smirks as the girls were in complete silences, but awed at my skills with the Sacred Gears. Well… the surprising part is coming now.

I spoke further. "As for my other skills let see… I'm a master swordsman, and when it comes to swordsmanship, I'm the best there is and I mean _the best_." I paused a second and shuddered, "But, I don't normally pull out my sword unless someone who is powerful enough to force me."

Tomoe started have stars in her eyes as she met another swordsman. So I'm guessing that she's a sword user, probably Japanese sword type judging she was crazy at my sword earlier.

As I look back to Sona, I replied while scratching my head, "What else is there? Oh, I'm a self-taught martial artist, but more of a straight brawler type. And I tend to use my brawling in the battle." As I continue to add, I saw Ruruko and Tsubasa awed at my martial artist skills. Judging by their reaction, I would say they're hand-to-hand combatants.

"And as I mentioned earlier, I can use senjutsu too." I replied with a smirk on my face.

Everyone was continued to be surprised at my skills, even Sona was surprised a little bit since she saved a monster like me. Well, to their eyes, I'm a pure fighting machine with a bunch of skills that I could use at my disposals, so~ I'm used to it.

And she softly said to herself. "No wonder you're able to take it so many of my Evil Pieces to revive you…"

I arched an eyebrow and confused at what I hear from Sona, so I ask her, "Wait, you said you revive me?"

"Yes, You know I was quite surprised that you take all of my 7 Pawn Pieces." She replied and gives out a smug smirk. "What's more amazing is that before they take into you, 4 of them have turned into Mutation Pieces. Judging by the changes that you caused, I would say I picked up a incredible servant indeed."

Well shit… I thought I felt something funny earlier… I put my sword down next to me on the bed and scratch my head and replied to Sona. "Servant huh…? I'm guessing that your proposition is…"

She nodded at what I'm about to say to her and replied, "Yes, and I wouldn't lie as I saw your battle last night. And honestly… I never seen someone with a such combat prowess, techniques, and experiences beforehand belies your… _overconfident_ attitude."

I pouted and mumbled at her last statement. "Tch, I'm not overconfident you know… I'm just enjoy a good fight…" The girls who hear my mumblings lightly giggle.

Sona fixed herself and looks at me with a serious look. "I'll be straight with you, I want you to be in my peerage, a slave bound to me through the pieces inside of you."

As I look at her and her peerage, I went through the pro and con inside of my head. If I kill them all, I'll be able to continue my investigation on my own. And plus, I'll be having a boosted power to my disposal thanks to this Evil Pieces. But, the con was that if I killed them… a lot of devils who are connected with her clan would probably come after me until the day I die. Not to mention that if the church finds out about my current conditions… then, they're happy as hell to send me to my own grave. Well... shit, it looks like I'm stuck in a bridge between right now.

After a few minutes of silence, I have come to my decision. "Well then… I'm grateful for the second chance you given me I guess. I still have… unfinished business to attend to." I lightly smirked to Sona while she response with the same expression at my statement. The girls sweat dropped and smiled weakly at my statement.

"Unfinished business? It appears that you were doing something rather important… am I right? She asks me while looking at me with sharp glare.

"Yes… you could say that." I said it while half-eye closed while looking serious and lightly smirked at the end.

As I answered Sona, Tomoe started to look at me… or specifically my tattoos curiously while Ruruko looks little afraid at my tattoos.

"Yeah~ I been wondering. What's with the tattoos on your bodies? Are you some sort of gangster?"

Ruruko replied in a scared tone. "Yeah… it actually looks like you're a some sort of a criminal you know…"

I look at my tattoos. "What? This thing? This is a… condition from the… place that I have to accept in order to… search something I wanted to know. I pointed at them. "And I'm not a gangster! And you don't have to be afraid of me since I'm not going to hurt you guys now you are my comrades." Both of them replied with a smile on their face as I reassured them.

Sona puts her tea down to finish the conversation judging from her expression on her face. "Well then, it is good that you accept it into our peerage. Because, there's another peerage I'm meeting today afterschool and I want you to attend with us as our newest members. And we'll talk about this … business to us Yujiro-san." She said it while giving a light smile. Heh, guess she's not all that tough after all.

As she said to me, I started to raise my hand towards Sona. "Cool~ Well let me say this to you guys then."

Sona caused her to arch her brow at my action and asks. "Which would be?"

I handed out my hand to her and said, "Well… I owe you for saving my life and given me a second chance to finish what I started. And you said wanted a servant, well; you got yourself a hell of a monster to be your servant. So I'll be in your care from now on."

Sona smiled softly as she grasped my hand and we shook. "Well then, I welcome you to our peerage. Yujiro-san."

As She and I shook hands to another for a second and let it go, Sona claps her hands together to gather everyone's attention. "Well then everyone, we'll continue our chat with Yujiro-san at the school along with Rias 'peerage, so let us head downstairs. We'll need to prepare and eat breakfast and head out for the school." They nodded while Sona look at me, pointing out a bag of clothes at the chair. "Now that you're in my peerage, your school uniform is next to you at the chair. Get dressed and come meet us downstairs for breakfast."

I arched my brow at her at what I hear. "School? I have to go to school?"

She gives me a glare and replied, "Of course. Even though we are devils, we do our job properly as the Student Body Council. And since you're in my peerage, you'll be in the Student Council as our Secretary. So, I'll be expecting you to act and do like it while at school."

I sighed and grunted at myself. "All right… _damn it_…"Sona give me a glare while the girls at the door lightly chuckled at my responses. I added further, "Before I go to school, I have 2 conditions in my mind."

She arched her brow at my conditions. "A conditions?"

I raised my fingers. "First, you'll let me keep my accessories." I said as I pointed out my feathers and necklace. While I pointed out the necklace, I notice Tsubaki flinched a little when she saw my necklace, I wonder why… but no matter. I added further and said, "Second, I'm going to wear my coat jacket whether you like or not. I need it for my sword here." I said it as I grabbed my sword from the side of the bed and show it to her.

After a little while, she gives a sharp glare at me of my conditions. But, thanks to my… persuasive skills, she sighed in defeat while I smirked at my victory until she gives me a sharp and scary glare again. "Fine… But, you'll still need to wear the school uniform. So you need to adjust yourself since we don't have time to do it for you. Please keep it to the basic designs, otherwise… I'll personally deal with you myself, is that understandable?" She said with a scary glare while I shrugged it off the response and nodded at her and they left the room, shutting the door behind them and head to the downstairs for the breakfast.

I found myself lie down at the bed again, sighed for this tiresome morning I had. "Well damn, I believe… I have gotten myself to an… interesting peerage."

* * *

I strode down the stairs while carrying my sword. My outfit was the basically the same, except I have to add more. I only wear the white, long-sleeved dress shirt and put it on top of my black undershirt and finally, I wear my white coat jacket on top and wear my black pants to finish the "Basic Design" that Sona wanted.

Reaching the bottom, I was greeted by a delightful smell of foods and chatting noises coming nearby. Arching my brows, I followed my nose to this delightful smell and the noise. Turning to the corner of the right, I found myself in the kitchen room. It was quite large and modern-looking room with long, wide countertops, a 2 silver refrigerator, an industrial sized dishwasher and large tables with several chairs surrounding it.

I started to see the girls who were preparing the breakfast. Unnoticing from the girls, I slowly leaned to the wall and observe their movements. I look to see Momo, Ruruko, and Tomoe doing their cooking at the stove, preparing the foods. Judging by the smells, it looks like we're having a traditional Japanese breakfast. While they're busy cooking, I saw Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Reya, and Sona setting up the tables with spoons, chopsticks, and white handkerchiefs for the morning. It was quite a sight to be seen in my opinion where girls are setting up for the morning breakfast, and I was the only guy in the entire group to see this view. Whoever seen me must be jealous to the death Heh.

As I see them while grinning lightly, Ruruko notices me by the wall, smiling at me. "Ah. You're here. And you look great on the outfits."

And Momo and Tomoe started to look at me too with a smile on their faces. Tomoe exclaimed, "Wow, you look so cool, Yu-chan!" So my nickname is Yu-chan huh? It sounds kind of sissy, but I'll let it slide since she's my peerage…

I grinned at her and raised my hand while approaching them. "What's for breakfast?"

Momo chuckled and respond while stirring the pot, which it appears to be some soup. "We're having a Japanese omelets, a pork miso soup, two slices of bread with butters on top, and a orange juice for each of us." I was looking forward to eat it, as I look at the dishes awed me.

I asked them. "So you need some help with something?" the three shake their heads and told me that I should sit down at the table since I was still injured. I'm feeling pretty good for my conditions, but since they insisted, I went to the table where the other four were. As they saw me walking to them while I sit on the chair to relax, Sona had a glare at me for some reason while I arched my brow. "What? Is there something wrong?"

She replied while staring at me with a sharp glare. "Where is your ribbon…?"

I scratched my hair while respond, "I left it in the room along with the other outfits. I thought it'll be cool I had only taken the white-dress shirt to match…" Before I finished my sentence, Sona walked to me and lifts her hand and placed it on my hair. Pondering what she was doing, before it was too late and I was quickly slammed to the table with a dull thud. I look at her dead panning and said, "That's smart, Sona-san."

She looks at me while pushing me down. "I'm grateful that you took my advice… but, you're still needed to wear the ribbon. Is that understood?"

I sighed heavily, I asked feeling bothersome in my shoulders as she was pushing me down. "Do I really have to…? I mean it's so damn…" before I finishes my sentence, Sona pushes me further down with a sharper glare. "No exceptions! Since you're part of my peerage, I expect to you wear the ribbon. So… I'll be expecting to see you wearing your ribbon once we're done eating breakfast. Understood!?"

I sighed while being pushed to the table and respond grunted, "Yeah yeah… _damn shorty…"_

She had herself an arched brow. "Did you say something…!?" She was starting to hurt me a little bit! Damn she hear it! I have to stay cool and calmly, otherwise I'll be in serious hell. "It's nothing… so could let go of me…." I grumbly said.

She had herself a smirk on her face while the girls who are setting up had an amusing smiles on their faces, and said, "What's the magic word, Yujiro-san?"

"Please…" I replied while grunting, and she let go of my head, while I was rubbing my nose lightly. "Good man." She replied. Jeez, I guess she is tough after all… Damn it… I really ended up in the really damn strict peerage.

* * *

_**~At Kuoh Academy~**_

After our lively breakfasts, we walk to the school while I was adjusting my ribbon that Sona forced me to wear and girls chatting to one another.

As I arrived at the school with the girls, the students started to stare and commented at me

"Who's that hot bishounen~? He looks so handsome and dreamy~."

"Kyaaah~! He looks equally handsome as the "Prince" Kiba Yuuto-kun~"

"And he's walking with the Student Council members!? Does it mean that he's gonna be in it too kyaaaaah~!"

"What's up with that huge cloth on his back? Is he practicing some sort of a martial arts?"

"That guy looks like delinquent, Is he going to be the enforcer to us boys…!? "

"Damn it! Another bishounen at our school! Our chances of dating this school's girls are sliming…"

"We should hustle up and curse him tonight…!"

"Agreed…!"

"Those bastards…!" I was starting to have lot of tick marks as I hear from their gagging and complaining about me. The girls laughed weakly and try to calm me down since I was on a verge of wreaking havoc upon the students.

They continued to chuckle at my misery as Tomoe reassures me by patting me on the back and said. "It's ok Yu-chan, it's good that you're becoming popular."

Ruruko reassures me with a smile on her face and said, "Tomoe-senpai is right, you should feel proud of your stature."

Momo and Reya nodded at their statements too while Tsubasa give me a pat on the shoulder. As I walked, I kept hearing their comment and see their stare at me while we make our way into the buildings.

As we make way inside the buildings, a female teacher approaches us with a smile. "Ohayo, Student councils." The female teachers greet us with a smile. The girls greet her back while I give out a hand as hi. The girls and the teacher chuckled at my response while Kaichou give a sigh.

The teacher looks at me with a surprised face. "Oh and you brought a new transfer student at our school? Shitori-san?" the female teacher asks politely at us.

"Yes, Sensei. He's our new transfer student from the overseas that I talk to you about last night."

"Shitori?" I arched my brow by her surname.

Tsubaki leans closer to me to hear. "While we are in school, Kaichou uses alias name in order to do her student council works."

I nodded at her and grinned at her. "Well thanks, Tsubaki-chan." She nodded at my response with calm expression on her face. I'm guessing she's shy to show her emotions. Oh well, I'll reel it in slowly.

As they're done with the conversation, Sona waves her hand to call me out. "Yujiro-san, could you come here please?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming." I said it while waving my hands off. The girls and sensei chuckled while Sona give me a glare.

Sona points her hand at the teacher. "The sensei before you is your homeroom teacher, please introduce yourself."

I bow down lightly at the teacher and introduce myself. "My name is Ōgami Yujiro and it is pleasure to meet you Ma'am. Please forgive me if my Japanese is rusty."

The teacher said with blissful smile on her face. "It is no problem at all, well it is certainly nice to meet you Ōgami-san. Now, could come with me to the teacher's lounge? I'll be needed to confirm the documents Shitori-san brought?"

I nodded and grin at her. "Yes of course. And besides, how can I refused from a fair lady such as you sensei?" I said with a jokingly tone. This caused Sona to sighed tiredly while the girls chuckled at my jokes.

"Ara~ it looks like we have a another "Prince" at our school. But your charms wouldn't work on me when I give you the test and exams, so be prepared to study seriously ok?" The teacher replied with a blissful smile with a little jokingly tone. I think this sensei knows some humor in my opinion.

"Of course sensei. Otherwise, I would be expelled immediately right?" I replied with a wide smirk.

"You got that right! So be sure to study hard ok? So if you follow me please." She replied with confirming and cheerful tone. I think that my year at this academy is gonna be a interesting start than I thought.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all later." I said it as I waved my hand to the girls and they waved their hands to as I follow the teacher to the lounge.

* * *

_~At the teacher's lounge~_

As she is checking the documents and other materials that Sona brought for admission, I look around the buildings and windows outside to see what kind of school it was. I heard from her that this school was used to be an all-girl private school long time ago, but this year they decided to make it co-ed. But it was still ridiculous to see not much boys in these school while there are bunch of girls.

As the teacher was done checking, I went to her to hear. "Well then, it looks like everything is in the order. It looks like you're going to be the only 3rd year boy student here at the academy. So you have a reputation to hold up to young man." The teacher said it while giving out a smile.

"Is that so? Eh what the hell, I'll gladly accept it." I said it casually.

"Good. Now then… there's two things that concerns me…" the teacher said it while looking at my attire and my clothed-covered nodachi.

"First, you're wearing the white-dress shirts and ribbon only, could explain it to me?" the teacher said while looking at me. It felt like she could look through me inside and out. But I couldn't care less because I just don't want to tell lie and getting in bigger trouble.

"The truth is I set up a conditions to Sona-kaichou before coming to school. These attires I have are my important treasures." I said it with honest tone.

"All right then… As for the second thing, care to explain why you carry long weaponry around you? I hear that you look like an delinquent from other students which the school doesn't appreciated about It." sensei said while showing a serious looks on her face.

"You see… while I was in the overseas, there was a… club that I attended where they teaches kenjutsu and other martial arts for the practices. Since I'm kind of tall, I mainly choose long weapons as a result. But trust me, I didn't swing it to innocent students while I was in school. As for the delinquent rumor, it is not true. I may look like a delinquent but I'm honest and good student. You can take a look at the records that Kaichou brought one more time if you concerned with it." I replied calmly and respectfully to sensei.

Hearing the truth, the teacher looks at me with surprised looks.

"Wow… you are an honest kid aren't you?" the teacher said.

"Is there a problem for being honest? There is no point in telling lies at this point. And besides, it was my fault to begin that I set a conditions to Kaichou. And I should have not brought in this into school today." I said it casually while scratching the back of my head.

She said with a blissful smile. "All right then… Since this is your first day at school, I'll make an exception out of it and allow you to wear your outfit since… you are wearing the basic designs for our school. And whenever I see you young man, you better wear formally since you are a member of the Student council. Is that clear?"

I jokingly salute my hand. "Yes, Ma'am! Crystal clear!"

She chuckles at my response. "Very good, now we should head to the homeroom, so if you follow me Ōgami-san." I nodded to her and we head on to the homeroom. Honestly I thought about it… I think that the academy is provided with a memory I'll never forget.

* * *

I wait patiently for sensei to call me in to introduce to everyone. And then I started to check my outfit with my amber-red eyes one last time before sensei calls me in. Because honestly told, I don't wanna be laugh in front of the girls because that's gonna leave me a trauma and a scar in my heart for a long time… heh heh heh.

"Ok, The preparation is good, now just waiting for the teacher to…"

"You can come in now, Ōgami-san." Her voice calls out as I was done with my preparation.

As I stand up, I stepped through the door and went to the teacher's podium. Turning to the students, I take a moment to look at everyone over… and I was shocked to see that I was the only boy in the class. Well, it is expected because Sona told me that I was the only 3rd year student who was a boy. But still… it was ridiculous to see so many girls in my life in one place and to be honest, I was happy for a moment. As I stare at the students, I started to hear some whispering amongst them, with your awesome truly as a subject, which it felt… awkward.

"Whoa~ a guy? And he's transferring as 3rd year? Lucky!"

"I wonder who's his type among us?"

"He looks so handsome! Like a famous movie actor or maybe even a famous k-pop star~!"

"I can't wait to have a conversation with him! And he's equally handsome to our "Prince" Kiba-kun~."

"Our class has a bishounen in it! We feel like the luckiest girls alive~!"

I had to keep my face as calmly as possible, otherwise I would go exploding with a harsh and curse words that would hurt these girl's heart. But still… It was kind of nice to hear the girls saying nice things about me. Back in the church, I was infamous for my… combat prowess. And you're serious, a k-pop star? Sorry girl, I'm into Rock music.

As I was busy cursing in my thoughts while the girls are gossiping about me, I saw Tsubaki who was sitting at the table, lightly lift her hand to me. Well… at least one of them is mature and smart enough…

"Now then, Please introduce yourself to the class, Ōgami-san." The teacher asks me and snaps out of my thoughts. I nodded to her and started to bow respectfully towards my new classmates. "Hello everyone, my name is Ōgami Yujiro. I have been living in the overseas for 7 years now, and please excuse me if my Japanese is a little rusty. I hope that we could get along! *Smile widely*"

At first, everybody just stared at me for a minute with awed expression in their faces except Tsubaki. And second later, everybody respond with clapping their hands for my good introductions. But… as the clapping dies out, the girls started to ask me different questions from left to right like hundreds of missiles bombarding on me at high speed. Honestly, I felt so happy and miserable at this point…

As the questions go around, Sensei slams her materials with a loud noise that quell the noise down. I was little surprised by her method. "Okay everyone, I believe that is enough for asking questions for now. You all can asks him during the break period, so let's get the homeroom started. Now for you Ōgami-san let's see… since you are in the Student Council, you can take your seat next to Shinra-san. Shinra-san, could your raise hand please?"

As the teacher points her name out, I saw Tsubaki raising her hand lightly to indicate where she was. I nodded to the teacher and took my bag and my sword and walk to the empty seat next to her.

I lift my hand and said to her while grinning, "Yo, it looks like you and I are classmates, looking forward to be your neighbor, Tsubaki."

She replied me with her cool-masked face, "Likewise, Yujiro-kun."

I smirked at her as I sat down to the seat and lay my nodachi on the wall so that the student's view wouldn't be blocked. But you know… I couldn't help felt that majority of the girls in the class were staring at me with their eyes closely like the predator is watching its prey carefully so that you can catch and eat it. Sometimes, I cursed myself for being a bishounen.

Sighs~

As I take out my notes and pen to take down the notes from the lecture, I couldn't help but noticing that the Tsubaki who was sitting next to me, was looking at with me curiosity as I do my things.

As the lectures ended, the lunchtime came quicker than I thought it would. I wasn't worried about following the lectures because I had my head drilled by Griselda-san personally in everything I should know, along with the skills in real life… forcefully and painfully. My eyes were heavy due to my fatigues and injures I had last night. But I couldn't let my good impression be ruined for today so I suck it up and fight on with my awesome will!

As the lunch break came upon us, I was going over what I learn today at the class due to Griselda-san's…intensive training I had, I saw Tsubaki was doing the same thing.

"Tsubaki-senpai. Yujiro-senpai." A voice called out to Tsubaki and me.

As I turn my back at the door, I saw Ruruko and Tomoe waving their hands at me at front of the door. I grin and wave back while Tsubaki lightly smiled at them.

Tsubaki stands up from her seat with grace while I stands up and stretch my hands out.

As I was done stretching while Tsubaki was kindly waiting for me, we went to the girls to see what was up.

I lift my hand and grin at the two. "Yo!"

Tomoe grinned back at me and gives a high-five on the hand. "Osu!"

Tsubaki lightly smiled to Ruruko. "What are you two here for?"

Ruruko nodded and answered, "We're hoping if you and Yujiro-senpai could join us for lunch. Kaichou and others are waiting for us to get you know?"

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear something about food. "Wait! Food!? Where Ruruko!? Where's the food!?" I said it exclaimed shouts while shaking Ruruko like crazy.

Tsubaki grabbed me by my shoulders and snaps out of my food frenzy. "Yujiro-kun. You should let go of Ruruko-san, she can't tell you if you shake her so much." I look at Ruruko who was having her eyes rolling around and I chuckled sheepishly, "Oh. I'm sorry, Ruruko-chan."

Ruruko regains her composure and pouted at me. "Mouuuuu~ that was mean, Yujiro-senpai."

I waved my hands at her and smiled weakly, "I said I'm sorry. Now then, where's the other at anyway?"

She nodded and responded, "They're at the center of the yard under the tree. We should get going if we wanted to eat with the others." We all nodded one another and we left the classroom to meet up with the others.

As I left the classroom, all hell began to break loose.

"Nooooo~ I was going to ask Ōgami-kun to lunch~!"

"Damn! I can't believe that 1st year takes away our chances from eating with Ōgami-kun."

"Ah Ah~ I'm so envy and jealous of the Student Councils now because they Ōgami-kun now."

"We should team up together to ask Ōgami-kun! Are you girls with me!?"

"Yeahhhh! Let's do it!"

Ohhh… God. I really cursed at myself for being a _bishounen_ now. As I was face palming myself, I said to the two, "Thanks for pulling me out of there you two... Otherwise, I would have dragged along to the hell with those girls…" The girls chuckled at my response and said to me with smile on their faces.

"No problem! Yu-chan is our friend after all!"

"That's right, we'll protect you senpai!"

I smiled at the kouhai's care for me. "Thanks you two. Senpai is happy to have you as my kouhais!" They laughed happily at my statement while Tsubaki lightly smiled and I smirked at them as we head to the yard.

As I first got out of the buildings and were at the yard…

"Yujiro-senpai!"

I heard a familiar voice that calls out to me…

"We're right here!"

I look at the direction where the sounds came from. And then I saw Tsubasa and Momo calling out to me while Reya and Sona were sitting down at the grass.

I raised my hands and waved at them, "I'll be there in a second! Now then… come on guys, we can't afford to waste time." I smirked at the group who was right behind me while smiling at me.

"Senpai, you're too excited to eat your lunch." Ruruko said to me while smiling at my response.

I smirked at her and replied, "Well yeah, I love to eat food so cut me some slacks."

While I'm chatting with Ruruko, Tsubaki comes to me and give serious expressions, "I ask that you keep your manners. You are in the Student Council, so please to remember that."

I shrugged my shoulders and replied back casually, "Man, Tsubaki-chan. You are so serious like Kaichou, lighten up a bit will you?"

As I reply, Tsubaki still gives me a serious expression. I sighed in defeat and smirked at her. "All right all right, I give. I'll keep my manners as… best as possible. So can we go now?"

As I reply back, she gives out a light smile to me and moves on ahead of me. "You're right, we can't keep everyone waiting. Shall we?" I smirked at her while she was heading to the group. The rest of us followed Tsubaki as we met up wit the groups and started to chow down.

The lunch with the girls was turning cool. Each of them brought their own lunches to eat while I had nothing else for a second and lead me to despair. But gladly, Momo and Reya bought me sets of lunch boxes because they knew that I eat a lot. I bowed jokingly to the two while Kaichou give me a piercing look in her eyes, but I didn't care about it. I started to chow down the foods like a chipmunk; my appetite surprise the girls while Kaichou gives out tired sigh at my view and mentioning my manners. It caused the group to be in chuckled while I sheepishly smiled and get back to eating.

Each of us chatted to one another, while Kaichou and Tsubaki talks about something else. Eh, it must be something to do our meetings today. Thank God that Griselda-san isn't here; otherwise she would have scorned and lectured me for hours in seiza-style for flirting with the girls. Man Ohhhhh~… the trauma trembles me.

While I chow down to my 3rd lunch box set, the girls started to ask me some questions.

"So senpai, where did you live before you came here? Tsubasa asks while I was stuffing my mouth with foods.

I replied as I eat my lunch down. "Hmm… I live in the European region most of the time before I move out of the town. I lived in the country of Italy because I love the cultures and beautiful scenery they offered." I said it casually as I eat my foods.

Tomoe tilted her head and confused look. "Wait, does it mean that your hometown is here?"

I nodded and replied to them. "Yeah… before I move to Italy with a sister, I live here for first part of my childhood."

Ruruko tilted her head at my story. "A sister? Wait, you mean you were at…" As Ruruko started to speak, the girls realize where I was at in the Italy.

I put my lunch down at my hand and grab a bottle of iced tea that Momo provided us and drink down to continued my story. I scratched my head and spoke, "Yeah… I was at a church where the sister was. She raised me when I was around 10 and ever since then… She became like a motherly figure to me." I said it with a sad smile on my face

Sona started to speak rather softly and ask me. "Do you regret the decision you made… with us I mean?"

I shook my head and face her, "No… Honestly, I was never a religious type to begin with. But… I'm grateful for what the sister did to me during those troubled times I had… I should have thanked her before I came back here." They all look at me with a concerned face, in order to break this moment, I replied with them a lighted smirk on my face. "And besides, I'm here with you guys. That's good enough for me." As I said to everyone, they started to lighten up and nodded back with a smile on their face and continued to talk further.

Reya asked me while pointing out my outfits "Your outfits and accessories looks quite amazing, did you make that yourself?"

I smirked and I replied to her, "The same sister who was at the church made this coat jacket for me. As for this adorned red feathers, I did them myself since it looks pretty damn cool in my opinion." I said while pointing towards my jacket and the feathers.

Everybody chuckled at my response when Tsubaki pointed out to the thing I never expect… she was pointing at my necklace around my neck…"Then… what about the necklace around your neck? Is that your hand-made too?" Tsubaki asks me about the necklace, I made a sad smile and said. "No… it isn't."

"What's wrong, Yu-chan?" Tomoe asked me with concerned face, everyone was the same.

I slowly reached my necklace, looking at it with a sad smile. "This necklace here… is the memento of my kaa-san…" everyone who was hearing, started to shown a concerned expression towards my… life without parents.

"Umm… how did she die?" Tomoe asked me again, causing me to grab on to my necklace while gritting my teeth. "Before she died from a… incident, she give this necklace to me as a protective charm… and boy, it sure did protected me while I was living at Italy." I replied to her while forming a sad smile on my face.

"I'm sorry… Yu-chan." Tomoe said to me with apologetic expression on her face.

I grinned and patted her head. "Nah~ it's cool, It's not like you knew about it."

Tomoe brighten up herself for my reassurance and started to look at my necklace carefully, noticing something. "Hey, Yu-chan. This one is only half the piece isn't it? Because I can see that you can fit a another one here to form a circle."

I lightly smiled at Tomoe's statement and replied to her. "Yep Tomoe-chan. Before kaa-san died, I give half of this magatama piece to a certain girl I met back at my early childhood days. I didn't know her name back then fully, But I promised her that I'll be coming back to meet her as long as she holds on the other half so that I could recognize her."

Everyone was awed while Ruruko and Tomoe screamed at the statement I said as they puts their hands together and said, "Kyaaaah~ it's a promise of love!" The girls chuckled while I sweat dropped as I look at them squealing at my promise with the girl. "Oi oi, let's not get carried away ok? _Baka-combo._"

As I calm down the dummy duo, I glanced at Tsubaki, looking down to the grass.I said it to Tsubaki with a arched brow, "Tsubaki, Is something wrong?"

She shakes her hands off. "No. It's nothing don't worry about it." I shrugged it off and get back to the talking with the others. As we talk to one another in a mindless chat, I was starting to get bored, and then I thought of an idea while I grinned. I ask the girls, "Hey girls, do you mind tell me if there's any dojo around here?"

Ruruko respond to me? "I know where it is. But why do you ask senpai?" While she replied, I saw Kaichou suspiciously looks at me. Damn, is she some sort of a psychic or something?

I smirked at the girls as I stand up from the grass and cracking my necks. "Well… I eat myself a great meals, so I was hoping to get a good exercise while I at it. So Kaichou, do I have the permission to exercise a bit?" I ask the Kaichou while smirking and she thinks carefully while saying "Hmmm…" Damn, guess I'll need to reel in someone in a little bit.

"You know… if you want to check out my skill as a swordsman, then you can check you know…" I said it casually.

Tomoe had sparkles in her eyes, which she took the bait. Sorry and thanks Tomoe! As for reward to help me out, I'll let you see my swordsmanship.

"Neh~ Kaichou, we can see some of Yu-chan's swordsmanship. We can even ask Kiba-kun to be his sparring partner! Can we pleaseeeeee~!" As Tomoe pleaded her with her sparkled eyes, Kaichou sighed in defeat while Tomoe and I high-fived each other for our victories.

Then Kaichou replied with a glare. "Fine then… I guess we could ask Kiba-kun to be his sparring partner. But please don't go all out since you're still injured. Understood…?"

I shrugged it off and replied with a bothersome tone. "Yeah yeah, I got ya. So let's go already." I said it while smirking at the girls, waiting for them to lead me to the dojo I wished to go to while the girls chuckled at my excitement. Well then Kiba-kun… I hope that you would provide your senpai with the challenge I could wish for.

* * *

The location where the girls led me to was surprisingly a kendo dojo. Inside the dojo, there was girls practicing their basic swordsmanship and having spars against each other. As I observe each of their movements, there was lot of beginners in my eyes, except one kid caught my interests.

Amongst the student, a student is teaching a girl on how to set her foundations when taking a stance. His appearance was young boy with handsome face, has a short blonde hair and grey eyes, and wearing the traditional hakama training clothe for the kendo practice. Well, I know that I'm not the only Bishounen at this school, that's for sure.

Surprisingly, the kid I that notice was someone I knew from long time ago.

"Is that boy the one…?" I ask the one of the girls who led me here.

Tomoe replied cheerfully. "Yep! That's Kiba Yuuto-kun. He's a good swordsman in my opinion as a same sword user. Hm!" I was letting out a "Hoo~" as I look at the boy. Tomoe speaks very highly of him huh?

I asked, "is he that good as a swordsman?"

Kaichou step up and replied to my question and strengthen Tomoe's statement, "Tomoe's right. Kiba-kun is an exceptional swordsman who's equivalent to her. But in terms of his speed, he's may reached the speed of a middle-class devil already."

I smirked at Kaichou's statement, as I was excited to have a spar with him. "Hm~ is that right huh?"

"Now I'm going to ask you to…" As Kaichou was about say her words to me, she saw me with a little surprised looks. I was smirking widely as a man who enjoys fighting to the death. The girls started to fear me a little bit as I notices them.

I give them a light smirk and reassure them. "Don't worry, I might smirk widely but I'm still your friend so don't be afraid ok?" they nodded and I walk to the direction where the kid was while everyone else stand by the side to look at my spar.

As I approach the boy, I shouted and lift my hand up to the kid. "Hey kid!"

Hearing my shouts, the boy and the girls' draws to my attention and the boy had a surprised looks on his face.

"You're…" the boy said while still having a shocked looks.

"Yeah. It's me kid, your one and only." I said to the boy while having a smile.

"It's been awhile… Ōgami-san." The boy bows down to me with respect, while the girls were having a shocked expression at our directions. I wouldn't blame them, their "Prince" bows down to the transfer student who just got here today. Even my peerage was surprised by my introduction to him as if I already know him, which I did.

"You don't need to be so formal about it. I'm here at this school as your senpai now, so treat me like one will you?" I said it casually while brushing my hand off to him.

"Of course. Senpai… It's been awhile hasn't it? I was surprised to see you here again." the boy named Yuuto responds.

I smirked at him. "Yeah it has. This is what? 7 years since the last time I saw you before you…" Before I finish my sentence, he started to shown sad smile.

"Yes… Before… that took place along with my friends…" He responds with a weak smile.

I wouldn't blame the guy, since that… was horrible incident to remember. When I learn the fact, I was pissed at the church for what they done to the innocent kids, and that's one of the main reasons I got rampaged in the first place after all.

I need to break the silent moment of us and patted his shoulder. "Well… I manage to bury them in a good place where their souls will rest peacefully. I'll take you to them one day if you had the time…" I said it softly since I didn't want the girls to ask about it.

As I said the words, his face started to brighten up a bit. "You did? Thank you for your condolences Ōgami-senpai." He said it to me with a smile.

As he smiles at me, he leans closer so to me to whisper so that only we could hear. "I was told by Kaichou that I was going to spar a new Pawn that she had. I didn't expect that it was you."

I scratched my hair and sighed at him. "Well… lot of shits happened. I'll talk to you about afterschool. You're in a peerage to Kaichou's friend aren't you? I asked him while half-eyed closed.

"Yes, I presume that you'll be attending the meeting?" he said it while having a refreshing smile.

I said to Yuuto while smirking. "Yeah, I'm going to. Now then… we should commemorate our reunion with a little bit of spar don't you think?" I said it going to the stand and grabbing a bokuto in my hand.

"Oh dear. You haven't changed one bit haven't you?" He said to me with a weak smile.

"Well… not much pal. Now then, let's get this started shall we?" I said it with a smirk.

"Before we start, we should stretch ourselves. We wouldn't want to pull our muscles after all. And besides, you're still injured so I'll go easy on you." He said it with a smile.

I smirked at his confident smile. "Hoo~ you gotten lot confident at me the last time I saw you."

"Well… I did get stronger the last time when I spar against you senpai." He said it with a weak smile. Yeah stronger my ass, I can see in his posture and stance that he has grown into a warrior than the last time I seen him. I wonder who was one that taught him in the swordsmanship after I was gone… the way he took the posture earlier was a good form. Man I can't wait to figure it out.

As we get our bokuto to our hand, we took a few stretches and practice a few swings to get a good feel of our weapon. Honestly in my opinion, it felt a little light in my hand. As Yuuto was done with his preparations, I took my magatama necklace and put it into my shirt so that it wouldn't fell out.

While I was getting ready, the devil girls hurdled around me and asking me questions.

"Senpai, I didn't know that you're acquaintances of Kiba-senpai." Ruruko asked me while having a surprised look on her face.

Kaichou asked me with her usual stoic, serious looks. "Yes. Judging from your conversation, I presume that you know him in the past didn't you?"

I shrugged it off and replied while getting my bokuko. "Yeah… you could say that. I taught him the basic combat when I met him. But it was only a month worth of it before we parted way from one another."

She nodded and responds to me with the usual looks. "I see. Well then… do you best at your spar. And I hope that you don't go all out Understood?" I nodded and wave my hand lazily to her.

Tomoe comes up to me and pat me on the back with a smile on her face. "Do your best!

Yu-chan! While Ruruko smiles at me and said, "We'll be cheering on both of you and Kiba-senpai!"

I nodded at both of them and turn against the kid. As soon I started to face him, my battle instincts started to kick in as I walked to him.

As I walked to him, I hear Tomoe trembles her body when she saw me at my battle instinct kicked in. "Ohhhh…! I can feel his tremendous aura from my back. As I thought…" she looks at me with her swordswoman's eyes.

While she looks at me, Kaichou turns to her and ask her, "What do you think Tomoe? As our swordswoman, is he good as he proclaimed?"

Tomoe nodded strongly to her questions and turns to me with focused looks. "Yes… As soon he turns to Kiba-kun, the aura around him has thickened a lot. I can't imagine the battles he went through to get to that point."

As she responded, everyone was surprised at my aura of swordsman. Well then, Time to show them I'm truly capable of!

"Well then, are you ready kid?" I said to the boy while patting the wooden sword on my right shoulder.

"Yes, I'm ready as you are. And one more thing, I have a name now you know?" He said it as he taking his stance while smile weakly.

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry about that." I said to Yuuto with a small, apologetic smile.

"No problem. And I believe we have ourselves a audiences to heat up the competition…" He whispers the last sentence to me, which it was loud enough to hear. Hearing that last sentence, I smirked widely because my blood boils now for the excitement we're about to do.

"Hey Yuuto, let's give them a one hell of a show shall we?" I said to Yuuto smirking widely to start the spar while patting my sword to my shoulder and take a stance.

"Hahahaha… I hope that you go easy on me. Ready?" He said it while having a weak smile for a second, then get into battle mode.

I took my stance, and close my eyes for a second and concentrate my mind while breathing out and in. And I open my eyes. "You may take the first strike, just like the old time." I said to him while having a confident smirk.

"I hope that you won't regret it. Senpai!" As he responds, he only took a moment to lunged towards at me with a thrust. As he lunged towards me with a thrust, I charged at him straight on which he and others were surprised by my sudden decision. As his thrust almost reaches me, I parried the thrust by hitting it down with a hilt of my sword. As I parried it, I switch to side-swing by twisting my hand and aiming for him for an opening.

**Thud!**

To my sudden surprise, he mange to bring his bokuto backs to his guard and defend my side-swing. I smirked at him for being able to block my counterattack. But due to my powerful blow, he jumps back a bit from me and reforms his stance, but he was surprised a bit. I also jump back a bit and reform my stance as well.

Even though it was moment of a second, everybody was awed and surprised at our skills as they watch us spar.

I smirked at him and replied, "Well Yuuto, you manage to block my attack huh?"

He nodded while shaking his hand off from the blow I landed on his sword and replied, "I'm still quite amazed that you still have this kind of strength when you're injured."

I smirked at his statement and readied my statement. "Yuuto, that's only a greeting ok? Let's get started!" He nodded and we started to charge at each other.

As we charge each other, our sword collides, causing it to lock swords. As we lock our bokuto, Kiba was struggling against me while pushing with his two hands, while I was pushing against him with a one-hand. The students had a big surprised expression to them. Even my peerage was surprised watching me at the side. As I take a glance at the crowds, Tomoe glittered her eyes with stars while others had a surprised looks on their face. Hell, even Sona was little surprised at my swordsmanship.

I look at Yuuto who was struggling against my awesome strength; I made a small smirk on my face. "Well Well, it looks like you're able to lock sword against me while I'm using my one handed sword."

"Well…! I did had a great sword teacher who taught me ever since we parted from that day…!" he said it with a struggle while showing a challenging smile on his face.

"Good…! I'm happy for you that you take the path of the swordsmanship…!" I said it while smirking widely about Yuuto's growth. I was amazed and pleased for his tremendous growth in the swordsmanship and overall strength. I praise him truly for becoming this strong. But… It wasn't enough to defeat me. And I look at him and suggested, "Hey Yuuto…! Why don't we take it up a notch? I want to see you at your highest swordsmanship." I said to him with challenging grin on my face.

Hearing my suggestion, Kiba was shocked a bit at my statement. He closes his eyes for a second and responds with a smile and the best answer I could hope for. "I would gladly love to… Senpai! Let me show you what I learn all these years." He said while having a satisfied and challenging smile.

I smirked widely at him. "Good…! Let's get this started!" As we jumps back from each other, we retake our stances and getting into serious mode. I took a good grip at my bokuto and readjusted my legs to comfortable position so that my balance wouldn't break off. I said to Yuuto who was also doing his readjustment on the stances. "Yuuto, I believe that one more clash between us should decide this match don't you think?"

Hearing my statement, He took a good breath and smile confidently at me, ready to attack. "Of course, I believed that our swords can't handle the pressure any longer." As he took our stances, we charged at each other once more. Only this time, Yuuto was faster which it surprised me a bit, but I welcomed it. _"Good speed… his abilities as a swordsman is boosted greatly by the Knight Piece he had. Whoever has him is sure is a lucky master indeed." _As he about to strike me with his down slash, I parried to the side and counterattack with a diagonal up slash. But then, he evaded it in the nick of time and counters my attack with a left side slash. I blocked it in time and I admit that was a close one.

We exchange each other with blows, parrying and countering each other's move like playing chess. As I was getting tired of these tedious blows, I decided to start send out a series of slashes onto Yuuto. "Ora, Ora, Ora, Oryah!" As I shouted while sending a serious of blows, He was surprised by my sudden change in the attack and he repeatedly blocks it. He was struggling as I attack him with straight, powerful slashes while his guard was slowly crumbling away. As he was trying to find an opening in my spot, he couldn't found any because of my reluctant slashes crushing down on him.

"Oryahhhhhhh!"

I made a wide downswing slash towards him to break off his guard.

"Guh!" But then, he parried with a softness that surpasses mine and lead it down to the floor.

**Smack!**

At the last attack, the wooden floor breaks apart as I send it down with all of my might. Shit! I went too far on that one! As I take a glance at my peerage, I saw it… Kaichou's continuous arching brows as Momo and Reya try to calm them down. Goddamn it… I'm gonna hear a earful of shits from her later…

But as I look at Yuuto, his guard was broken for a moment as he was tried to parry my attack. I took it to attack one last time, knock away his bokuto from his hand. Due to knocking out his bokuto, he falls to the ground while I point at him with my bokuto at his face. I remained for a few seconds until he shows concede, but satisfying smile on his face. Smiling lightly, I took a moment of breath and pull away my bokuto from his face and reach him out with my hand to help him stand. "You're grown much stronger than I thought, Yuuto. I commend your skills, but it could help for a little more practice."

As he grabs my hand and stands up, he shows a satisfying face to me and kind of feels happy that I praised him for his growth in his swordsmanship. "Thank you, Ōgami-senpai. As always, you are an unparalleled swordsman. Although that last attack was…" he praises and smiling weak at me as I look at the broken floor while other students were having a fearful looks in their eyes.

I sighed and scratched my hair while replying, "Yeah… I did go too far on that. But, what the hell, I'll apologize to the girls later. " I said it with a wide smile while Yuuto chuckle and sweat drop at my statement.

**Cracking and Crumbling!**

"Hm? What's that sound?" As I was talking to him, I hear a cracking and crumbling sounds.

"Ummm… Senpai. Your bokuto…" Yuuto said it with weak smile while looking at my hand.

"What about my bokuto…" As I look at the bokuto, it was crumbling slowly until it…

**Breaks!**

"Eh?... Ahhhhh!" God damn it, I hold it back considerably and it break into half!?

"Oh my… Hahahaha…" Yuuto respond with a weak smile and laugh while the bokuto broke.

"Damn it…! I can't believe it broke. *Holding the handle*" I said it while the students who watching our spar were making a shocked expressions. Even the devils were making the same expressions. This is bad… I'm so going to die by Sona's… hellish punishment.

"Well then…I should get going Yuuto. I just hope that I'll survive Kaichou's… punishment." I said it to him while holding my fingers up and approach the kendo girls to apologize.

"I hope that you'll survive… senpai." Yuuto said to me while smiling weakly. Haa~ might as well get it over with. But first things first… I went up to the kendo girls who were currently having a fearful expression… I'll probably need to apologize them for the damages.

As I approached them, I bowed down respectfully towards the girl. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry to break your precious bokuto and your precious training floors. *Bow down respectfully*" As I bowed down, the students were surprised for a few seconds.

The girls were thinking that I was a student with monstrous strengths and abilities, but I was still a respectable student just like the Student Councils. "Oh! No senpai! It's not your fault; I believe that you grab one of the older ones we use for our practice and that floor was old enough anyway. It is really ok so please raise your head." the girls were fretting their hands while saying that it were ok.

"Thank you for understanding girls. Now then if you excuse me, I'll be heading back to my classmates." I said to the girls and I went to my peerage while my… death penalty was waiting for me. As I walked to them, I saw Sona had a little tick mark on her while crossing her arms and tapping her toes quietly. I sighed and respond. "I apologize for breaking the dojo's floor and their bokuto…"

She looks at me with a piercing glare and replied. "And…"

I sighed again and replied, "And… I'm sorry to go all-out while in a large crowd." But, she still continued the same expression towards me and said, "And..."

I grunted and said, "And… I'm sorry that I disobeyed your orders… Kaichou." I bowed down lightly towards her. For a few seconds, there was a contemplative silence between us. The girls were hoping that I would survive from her… hellish punishment. So, I lightly lifted my head to see her face and well…

"Ha~ *Sighed*, since… you apologized to the kendo club with a… acceptable attitude. And… you manage to apologized to me on everything I told you to do…"

I lift my head and asked her, "So…?"

Then she softens herself a bit and lightly smiled at me. "I guess I'll let you off the case for this time." I was relieved for a second… is what I wanted to say. But she points her finger at me and glared at me. "But… We'll discuss your punishment _after_ our meetings with my friend's peerage. _Understood?_"

"Yes. Ma'am! Crystal clear!" I smirked and said with a jokingly tone, which it caused the girls to laugh, and Kaichou give out a tired sigh.

And then she spoken to us, "All right then everyone, let us returns to our classes. The lunchtime is almost over." We nodded to her and we started to went back to our classes while Tomoe tackled hug me while shouting, "Yu-chan! You have to teach me some of your sword techniques! Pleaseeeeeeee~!?

I smirked and nodded to her. "All right then… I'll think about it ok?" As I said to her, she hop like a bunny saying "Yatta Yatta!". Everybody else was chuckling at Tomoe's excitement over my spar with Yuuto while Kaichou shook her head with a light smile, "It still surprised me that you know how to handle her."

I smirked at her, "Oh you know. I know how to handle a cute animal like her."

Tomoe pouted to me and started to hit me in anime style. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" I chuckled sheepishly while blocking her hitting on me while the girls chuckled at me while Kaichou give out a tired sigh.

While we left the dojo, all hell began to break loose.

"Oh my god~! That was one of the best spar I ever seen!"

"His strength is that of a great Miyamoto Musashi himself. Kyaaah~"

"We need to recruit him to join our Kendo club!"

"That way, we could have the "Princes" to ourselves Kyaaah~"

"National Championship! Here we come!"

"Oi, did you see that? The way that transfer student swing down his sword?"

"Yeah dude! The floor was smashed apart and later on, the bokuto he held was broken after! Holy damn! Is that even humanly possible!?"

"It looks like we have ourselves a beastly enforcer in our school now… If we piss him off wrong way, and we're gonna end up like that pool objects over there…"

"Ok then… Let's have an emergency meeting at the usual place. Let the others know that there is a storm of chaos coming to our societies. Agreed?"

"Agreed…"

"Oh my… Hahahaha… As always, he knows how to make a commotion. _But still… I'm glad that he hasn't changed a bit since we last saw each other. And… I'm glad that he's smiling brightly now."_ Yuuto said while looking at Yujiro and his peerage went back to his own class.

* * *

After that crazy spar against Yuuto, the rumors about me started to spread quite a bit. I heard a ridiculous one like "he's not a human being, he's a beast covered in human skin." Or one like "I wonder if he was in a some sort of a secret agency before coming here." Honestly, the rumors about me were irritating me, but I was too tired to bother so I brushed off like a cool breeze.

I went back the classroom to sit and take note for afternoon lectures. Surprisingly, It was actually a quite productive day. First, I had some fun time chatting with the girls, and had a reunion with an old friend. But sadly, as I went back to the class, Kaichou was scolding me while the girls chuckled at my miseries. But still… it was cool and a good day to call it. Although… I couldn't brush off these feelings since my neighbor was watching me like a predator. You know… there's definitely something familiar about her. And well... I was wondering for a second if… she was the girl from my childhood. But… a man could only dream.


End file.
